Kagome's Grudge and Inuyasha's Love
by Shawtie-Lee
Summary: same pairingsInu has a secret crush on Kag.Everything he does to her, she doesn't notice him.But what happens when Mir suggests that he should do pranks on her & Inu does it?Will Kag notice him? Duh! she totally hates him now!full summary inside
1. Meet the Youngsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha,(obviously) sry guys but I'm going to make them Filipino, but they still noe a bit of Japanese and they live there!so you'll be lucky to read this cuz ur going to learn some Tagalog!(Filipino language, don't sue me plzz!)

SUM: Inuyasha has a secret crush on Kagome. Everything he does to her, she still doesn't notice him, but what will happen when one of Inuyasha's friends, Miroku,suggests that he should play pranks on her for attention and Inuyasha accepts? Will Kagome notice him? Of course duh!she's so caught up with his pranks that she does pranks back at him!She totally hates him! but what happens when She gets saved by Inuyasha on Halloween? Will she sweeten out the hate on Inuyasha and replace it by love?

* * *

Chappie 1:Meet the Youngsters 

"INUYASHAAAA!" A girl at the age of eleven screamed her lungs out, in the front exit door.

"Yes Kagome?"Inuyasha answered as he said slyly.

Kagome pointed a finger and sent death glares at him. She yelled out,"YOU ARE SOOOO IMATURE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK NEXT TIME!"

"I'd doubt that." Inuyasha said with a confident smirk,"Later, wench."and walked off. _'oooh! I'm sound so tanga! '_

"Ugh!"was all Kagome's reply. _' hate him soo! I'm going to put superglue on his seat tomorrow afternoon.. but first I have to get this paint off of my hair! ugh!' _

And Kagome went home. She put her hood over her head so that no one could really see her gooey hair. Oh yeah, if you're wondering why these two hate eachother well not really TWO of these people, but maybe one of them. Here's why Inuyasha is such a prankster.

* * *

_Last year..._

_"Hey Inuyasha...whoa, what's wrong?" A boy with jet black hair,pulled into a small pony tail, said concerned. _

_Inuyasha sighed,"Kagome STILL doesn't notice me..."emphasizing 'still'."GIVE ME IDEAS! IT'S ALREADY THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"_

_"Hmm...maybe you can play pranks on her. Like, ya know.." Miroku suggested."To get her attention." _

_Inuyasha thought it over.He asked Miroku," Are you sure? That will make Kagome hate me!" _

_"Yeah, but she finally gets to notice you, right?" _

_Inuyasha thought it over again,"Fine... I'll do it!" _

_Miroku held out a hand, showing a sign of 'hi-five.' Inuyasha scowled at him and shook his head,"Yo,Miroku! people don't do that no more." _

_"I know," Miroku replied,"But I just like doing it." _

_Inuyasha shook his head again and just hi-fived Miroku anyway._

_End...

* * *

_

Kagome finally arrived home,she stepped onto the doorstep in front of her house. She took her key and put it in the key hole and turned it. As she opened the door fully, a bucket of more paint poured right on her! Then a note fluttered down and Kagome caught it. The note read:

* * *

**Dear Kagome, or should I say wench, **

**did you like the gift I gave you?hope you enjoyed that sucker! well that's all I can say, see ya tomorrow wench. **

**---Inuyasha

* * *

**

Kagome scrunched the little note up and fiercely threw it on the ground. She stomped inside with a red face and hands balled into firm fists.She stomped upstairs too,while the house vibrated as she went up. Her grandpa was reading his newspaper as usual, used to Kagome's attitude.

He was used to this 'cause she'd always complain about Inuyasha, poke needles into his picture, and sometimes hurl her stuffed animals against her bedroom wall.

Her brother Souta was in his bedroom playing video games, also used to Kagome attitude. He poked his head out of his doorway and asked,"What's wrong ateh?"

Kagome didn't answer but just stomped into the bathroom to wash out all the paint on her. Her brother shrugged and said,"Ok then," and pay back attention to his games.After a shower, she went to her bedroom with a bathrobe on.She sat on her bed and growled, thinking about whom she hates.

**knock-knock!**

"Come in." Kagome reacted to the door that was being knocked.

"Hello anak," a voice said from Kagome door as it was swung open. "Dinner is going to be ready in 10 minutes kay?"

"It's ok nanay, hindeh, ako gutome." Kagome replied.

"Ok then, but if you are there's leftovers in the microwave." Her mother informed as she shut the door.

Kagome looked at her class picture with Inuyasha doing bunny ears above Kagome's head and real needles jabbed to his face. Kagome growled. She took a needle from her pen cup and jabbed another into his face.Kagome went to her dresser and picked out her clothes, it was a plain pink tank top and baggy track pants that were gray.

She quickly slipped them on and went to her desk and did her homework. An hour passed by and Kagome got hungry, and she was done doing her homework. So she went to the kitchen. As she went, she found a note posted onto the fridge. It said:

* * *

**Dear Kagome,**

**Lolo, Souta, and I went to go grocery shopping, we'll be back around 7 ok? so be a good girl in the house, and if you're hungry, there's leftovers **

**microwave as I told you. Oh! and Inuyasha our next door neighbour might come over for company ok? **

**--Mom

* * *

**

Kagome screamed as soon as she finished reading the last line. She stomped back to her room and slammed the door. She hurled her stuffed animals against her wall, and jabbed more needles into his face.She plopped onto her bed and took a cushin and cussed things about Inuyasha.

**Ding dong! **

The bell ringed from Kagome's door. She figured it was Inuyasha so she didn't answer it.

**Ding dong! **

The bell ringed once more Kagome ignored it again.

**Ding dong! ding dong! dingy, dingy,ding dong! **

Kagome finally got annoyed and went to answer the door. She opened the door fully and yelled out,"WHAT!"

"Hello,little Kagome.."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, 'cuz, it wasn't Inuyasha.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Tanga---- stupid **

**ateh----Big sister**

**anak----child **

**nanay----mom **

**hindeh ako gutome---i'm not hungry **

**Lolo---grandpa**


	2. The visit

_Ooops! forgot to tell ya! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both human ok? not dog demon no more.sry ppl!

* * *

_

**Last time: **

_**Ding dong! Ding dong! dingy, dingy, ding dong! **_

_Finally Kagome got annoyed and went to answer the door. She opened the door fully and yelled out,"WHAT!" _

_"Hello little Kagome..." _

_Kagome's eyes grew wide, 'cuz, it wasn't Inuyasha._

**Now:**

Chappie 2:The visit

* * *

"Well, Kagome, aren't you going to invite me in?" The person at the door said. 

"Um... sure, uh..Inuyasha's older bro-"

"Call me Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said cutting off Kagome with no emotion in his face.

"Um... ok," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru asked. "May I come in?"

"Oh! um... sure!"Kagome said cheerfully.

"And me!" Another voice said.It was coming from Sesshomaru's behind.

As Kagome was heading in, facing her back on Sesshomaru, her eyes widened. She recognized that voice, and knew right away that it was...Inuyasha.She twitched an eye and tried to calm down. Her day was just getting worse.Kagome faced back to the brothers and said with a bit of anger in her voice,"Yes, ok Inuyasha, you may go in."

"Keh,"Inuyasha said with a happy grin.

Kagome held the door for the two visitors as they came in. She shut the door behind her when all went in.

Sesshomaru sat on Kagome's couch and turned on the television. Kagome shut the door after they came in and said as she went up the stairs,"You guys can help yourself.I'm going upstairs in my room."

"Ok whatever," Sesshomaru said waving his hand at her.

"I'm coming with ya!" Inuyasha yelled out childish.

Kagome growled quietly to herself and let Inuyasha follow her. When they arrived at her bedroom, Inuyasha went in first, and Kagome shut the door behind her.He explored her room and found a class picture with a bunch of needles in his face. He cocked his head to the side. He pointed at it. "Hey Kagome, why is there a bunch of needles in my face?"

"Uh...that is because I did that, who else?" Kagome said cooly.

_'Wow, what an attitude,' _Inuyasha thought as he continued looking at the picture. He started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughin' about?" Kagome asked.

"I put bunny ears above your head?hahahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome just ignored him by reading a magazine on her bed while Inuyasha explored more in her room.Inuyasha went to her closet and found a picture of family.Which was of course Kagome's Family.

"Who's this guy?I never seen him before,"Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome looked at the picture.She started crying a bit. Then Inuyasha said something to make her feel even worse.

"He looks like uh... a baboy,"

"Grr... that does it!" She pounced on him and held out a fist with tears in her eyes."That's my dad,you idiot!"

_'oh shit, look what I did now!I made a girl cry,'_

"You're going to get it now!" Kagome said as she held her fist above him with tears falling on Inuyasha's face. (cuz she's on top of him lol oh lala! lol)

"Kagome..."Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome was about to give it to him but then...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Sesshomaru came at the door yelling."Oh I get it! Ok I'll leave you to alone!"And left as soon as he saw them in an awkward position._'I knew__something was going on between them.' _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed out of embarrassment. She got up from him and said,"Eww... your kuya has abostosmind! he thought-" wiping her tears.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said as he scowled at the door that Sesshomaru went out and dusted himself. _'bastard.'_

Kagome sat on her bed, and blushed harder the more she thought about when she was on top of Inuyasha.She still hated him though, but she's just blushing cuz she was ON top of a boy.Inuyasha was on the floor, growling at the door.

He looked behind him, revealing a teary and very red Kagome.He decided to sit beside her.And so he did, but when he did, she scooted over. You can guess she was avoiding him;everytime he followed her scooting, she'd blush harder.

"Can you stop moving closer!" Kagome snapped, still with a red face and tears rolling down.

"Uh... sure, ok." Inuyasha said concerned.

Kagome lied onto her bed and looked up at the cieling.She sniffed and wiped a tear.Inuyasha felt bad.He plopped onto her bed and said,"Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Inuyasha,"Kagome said."He was a jerk anyway when he was still here."

"Don't say that Kagome," Inuyasha said.

There was a moment of silence.Both were staring at the ceiling above.Kagome broke the silence. She said,"Inuyasha?"

"Hm...?"

"Thanks,"Kagome continued.

"For what?Jeeez... sometimes girls can be so weird." Inuyasha said.

Kagome punched him on the arm.

"Oww... what was that for!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head and hit Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha groaned. Kagome giggled.Inuyasha shot a scowl at her, and she giggled again.

"I don't like you,"Inuyasha said.

"I don't like you,"Kagome mocked.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha stretched his face and groaned. Kagome giggled.

"Stop copying me!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Stop copying me!" Kagome also pouted.

Inuyasha smiled evily.He said,"Ok then,"

"Ok then,"Kagome repeated.

"I'm,"

"I'm,"

"Stupid,"

"You're Stupid," Kagome said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained."Damn you!"

Kagome giggled.She got up from her bed and headed to the door.

"Where ya going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mah lil' bro's room,"Kagome answered in slang."Wanna come?"

"Sure ok," Inuyasha replied as he got up from Kagome bed.

Kagome led the way to Souta's room.Once Kagome and Inuyasha made it to Souta's room, Kagome started up the PS2 and handed Inuyasha a controller lazily.Inuyasha glared at Kagome as she did the same to Inuyasha. Kagome put in a game disc.

They were going to play "Def Jam:The fight for NY" Kagome picked Ludacris and Inuyasha picked Busta Rhymes to fight. They waited for the game to load to the arena. And once it did, they hesitated for the voice to call out,"FIGHT!"

Then it did. Kagome held down L1 to make the person's moves more powerful but Inuyasha doesn't know that. He was getting it badly.Ludacris, gave Busta Rhymes, a high kick in the stomach, a puch in the face and another kick in the knee.Time was up for the fight and the result was that,Kagome won.

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" Inuyasha pouted.

"No I didn't, I won fair and square." Kagome protested.

"Nuh-uh!Ya cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fine prove it," Kagome said.

"Uhh..." Inuyasha said."Fine you win,"

"Yay!" Kagome cheered. "Told ya!"

"Keh," was all Inuyasha's reply.

"INUYASHA!" A voice called from downstairs.

* * *

**Translations: **

**kuya(koo-yeah): Big brother **

**Baboy(baa-boy):Pig **

**bostos(boss-toss): Gross/rude**

**

* * *

**

**_Review replies: samy-chan  
2005-05-16  
ch 1, signed _**

**_I like it plz contunie 3_**

**_a fan  
♥ _**

A fan of wat? thanx for ur review tho!

* * *

**_angel 2005-05-16  
ch 1, anonymous _**

**_are you filiopino? i am too! that was a good story!_**

Thanx! and yes, I am Filip.!

* * *

**_Hinomoto  
2005-05-16  
ch 1, signed _**

**_You're using tagalog, arn't you? Lol. Sweet. You're Filippino, i'm guessing. Kamusta ka?_**

I'm fine, and you're right! I am Filipino!Thanx a lot for ur review!

* * *

**_AzngrlQT  
2005-05-15  
ch 1, signed _**

**_GOod start! i like a lot! please update asap!_**

thanx!And I juss did!

* * *

**_crazie-foe-u  
2005-05-15  
ch 1, signed _**

**_this is so kewl...keep it up_**

thanx!

* * *

**_clumsy-azn  
2005-05-15  
ch 1, signed _**

**_Wow! now i know some Tagalog! My friend is a Philly (lol) but she doesn't know how to speak Tagalog. Oh well...getting off subject here. NICE STORY! MUAH! LOVE IT! PLZ UPDATE SOON. I wonder who was at the door..._**

yup as I told you.Can't believeur friend doesn't know how to speak it!Thanx for your review!

* * *

**_Freakturd151  
2005-05-15  
ch 1, anonymous _**

**_cool story... i didn't know that there were filipino fans that write here.. but now i know.. i'm not alone.. thou i don't really write filip story.. but anyways update soon and the story is good._**

Well, yeah, now you know and you're not alone, lol. Thanx!and I juss did.

* * *

**_Lettuce  
2005-05-15  
ch 1, signed _**

**_Ha! Very funny! can't wait for ya to continue!_**

I wonder how's it funny? hmmm...well juss did, thanx forur review!

* * *

**_kagometalim  
2005-05-15  
ch 1, signed _**

**_cool, update soon._**

thanx!

* * *

**_Jacqueline 2005-05-15  
ch 1, anonymous _**

**_Hi! Are u Filipino? I noticed a lot of Filipino words there...I'm Filipino too..But, if you're not,maybe u know some words or someone taught u..anyway.. I like your story but too bad you haven't finished it yet.It's cute with that prank to be noticed stuff.. Uhh...they are so young...11 yrs.old and all..be thinking about love and stuff...anyway it's cute please write the next chapter..:) un lang... wonder how they looked so little and inu and miroko born in the modern era...by the way..wer's sango? wala lang..:) (b free to reply to ds review..author only..)_**

Hi! yup, that's rite, I am Filip!You're Filip too? kewl! and Sango will be in the story in a bit. Thanx for ur review!

* * *

**_elena  
2005-05-15  
ch 1, anonymous _**

**_UPDATE PLEASE!I DONT LIKE CLIFF HANGERS!THEY ARE EVIL AND THEY SHOULD BURN AND DIE!_**

lol! I don't either but I juss put one b/c i want the readers to crave more, lol.Well happy that u enjoyed that chappie!

* * *

well done replying to readers!

≈●аııγ●≈ out!


	3. Rumors, inu's attitude, and warnings

**Last Time:

* * *

**

_"No fair! You cheated!" Inuyasha pouted. _

_"No I didn't, I won fair and square." Kagome protested. _

_"Nuh-uh! ya cheated!" _

_"Did not!" _

_"Did too!" _

_"Fine prove it!" Kagome said. _

_"Uh..."Inuyasha said."Fine you win," _

_"Yay!" Kagome cheered."Told ya!" _

_"Keh," Was all Inuyasha's reply. _

_"INUYASHA!" A voice screamed from downstairs. _

**Now: **

Chappie 3:

* * *

"WHAT KUYA!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"TIME TO GO HOME! KAGOME'S MOM IS HERE!" Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way," Inuyasha replied."See ya tomorrow wench,"

Kagome only growled.Inuyasha laughed as he got up and exited Souta's room.

_'I can be sometimes such a baka,'_ Inuyasha thought as he headed downstairs.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said.

"KAGOME!COME DOWN HERE AND SAY GOOD BYE TO INUYASHA!" Kagome mom called from downstairs.

"DO I HAVE TO OKAA-SAN?" Kagome replied with a lot of disapointment in her voice.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH THE VISITORS, KAGOME! COME DOWN HERE...NOW!" Mrs. Higurashi exploded.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha blinked. Both were surprised by Mrs.Hirgurashi's outburst. They never thought she would have an ugly side, cuz she was always nice and stuff.

"Fine, I'm here," Kagome said as she appeared on the stair steps. "Ok then, bye you two!" Kagome said with enthusiasm and waved her hand.

_'C'mon you people! just leave already so I can sleep!' _Kagome thought as she still waved. And finally, to Kagome's request, sorta, they left. Kagome stopped waving and rolled her eyes. She started heading to her room when...

"Kagome! Come here dear!" Kagome's mom called from the kitchen.

Kagome silently groaned and stretched her face. Kagome obeyed her mom and met the rest of her family in the kitchen(obviously).

"Yes, okaa-san?" Kagome asked, with crossed arms. _'what the hell does she want now?' _

"Anak, please. Be polite to the visitors! especially Inu-"

"Mom! But he's annoying! He just fr-"

"Don't use that language with me, young lady!" Kagome's mom barked."And I don't care if you don't like him! Just be nice to him and try to talk things out."

Kagome rolled her eyes.(she acts like me, lol) Souta and her grandpa blinked. Then they continued unloading the groceries. Kagome's mom sighed,"Kapish?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep,"

Kagome rolled her eyes once more and slammed the door. Mrs.Higurashi shook her head and Souta and Kagome's grandpa still continued unloading. Meanwhile, Kagome was majorly mad with her mom. She stomped to her room and jumped onto her bed.

She grabbed her pillow and screamed as loud as she could, but no one heard it.(I do this when I'm pissed, but no one hears me, lol)After she did a bit of anger management, she took a elastic from her desk and made a messy bun with her hair.She opened up the curtains from her window and what appeared from it was... Inuyasha, grinning at her, evilly from next door.Kagome pulled her curtains back together.

Kagome flicked the light off and went to bed.

**Inuyasha's pov...

* * *

**

Man... this isn't right for me to do pranks on her...but, if I stop she will ignore me.Ugh! What to do?I'm this desperate. Maybe, I should ask...nah! Why would I ask Kuya? Like he would know what to do with girls... or does he?

Well, I'm too young to know what to do, so I guess I have to ask my teen bro. I headed to my kuya's room from mine. I arrived at his door and knocked on it.

"Who's there?" He asked inside.

"Me," I replied.

"What do you want?"

"Uh...help."

I heard footsteps thumping in Sesshomaru's room. I blinked in confusion and cocked my head to the side. I stood up as soon as I heard the door open and to see my brother with a smirk plastered on his face.I had a bit of a bad feeling about this. He leaned forward and bent down so his face met mine.

"What is ever do you need, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cut the little bro stuff, I need help!" I said as a I waved my hands in the air.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said,"Fine ok...what?"

"I need help, I said it three times already!" I yelled.

"Oooh! ok, It's just, I never heard my little baby bro, crying for help."Sesshomaru said as he snickered.

"Grr...First of all, I'm no baby, I'm a man, uh.. I think, second of all, I'm not crying and third of all...I need help!" I yelled with a flushed face."Help me now dammit!"

"Ok ok ok, jeez... don't rush me." Sesshomaru said. "Ok, I know your problem... it's about that girl right?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" I asked.

"So... did she get pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked.

"KUYA!" I yelled with blush tinting my cheeks."Of course she's not pregnant! We didn't do nothing! She got mad at me at her place I swear!"

Sesshomaru's grin turned back into an emotionless face.

"Ok then, what's your problem?" Sesshomaru asked."Something about that girl right?"

"Yeah," I said softly." Uh...um...I... really like her." I blushed.

"Doesn't she already know that?" Sesshomaru asked."Cuz like you guys were like in the r-"

"HELL NO! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT? PLUS WERE TOO YOUNG!" I yelled as soon as he mentioned about, uh... you know what.

"Oh, ok," Sesshomaru said."Can't help you there, sorry!"

"Kuya! please..."I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.I started singing the lonely song,"Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody for my owwnn lonely I'm Mr.Lonely, I have nobody for my owwnn.."

Sesshomaru looked at me. He tried not to vunerable. But, my puppy dog eyes always work and I know it will work on him too! Then I added my pout.

"Um...er...eh..(sigh), fine, I'll help you," Sesshomaru gave in."Ok what do want me to do?"

"Give me some tips on how to get a girl...after.. uh... pranking on her for a quarter of the school year." I said.Sesshomaru shook his head.

Sesshomaru's scrunched up,"You have major girl issues."

"I know,"

"Um... You know that she will ignore you if you stop pranking her..how bout you be nice for once to her?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Hm... not a bad idea."I complemented."Thanks kuya!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sesshomaru said and shut the door on me.

"So tomorrow I have to stop pranking on her and be nice and all that stupid gentlemen stuff," I said to myself as I headed to my door. I heard a door creek open. It was my mom...shit did she hear what I said to myself! Hope she didn't!

My heart started to thump repeatedly as my mom came walking forward. I gulped silently as I looked up at her.

"Oyasumi, anak." my mom said warmly with her heart warming smile. I sighed in relief and replied,"Oyasumi to you too, Okaa-san."

After she passed by me, I started towards my room. I was about to open my door when My mom said,"Good luck tomorrow!" and winked at me.

I blushed madly. All that was coming out of my mouth was,"Uh...er...eh...um..."

I went into my room. I flicked the lights off and went straight to bed.

**End of pov...

* * *

**

**_Next day..._**

**Kagome's pov...

* * *

**

_Be-be-be-beep! be-be-be-beep! be-be-be-beep! _

My alarm clock went as I slowly opened an eyelid.I groaned and slammed the switch off. I rolled off my bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I bent down and splashed cold water on my face. My eyes drooped as I dragged my feet to the bath tub to take a shower.I turned the shower on and shed my clothes off.

I stepped in and closed the curtains. Once I got in I washed my hair with sakura scented shampoo, and rinse it off; then I put in also sakura sented conditioner and also rinsed that out. Then I lathered liquid soap onto my body, soon now the bathroom was filled with the smell of sakura.(sry i love sakuras they're so pwetty!)

I washed out the soap and turned off the tap. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped my body around with a towel and went to my room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my dresser.

"Hmmm...what to wear?" I asked myself. Then I saw my favourite candy green cargo capris and my matching candy green shirt that said in dark green letters "Pwincess".

So I decided to wear that, since it was a nice day today. But then again, it will get ruined if Inuyasha does a prank on me.So I didn't choose it, instead I picked my second fave outfit which was really simple; plain blue jeans and a really light pink shirt.

I slipped into that and left the room. But then, I felt like i forgot something hm... Oh yeah! The super glue!

I went back and fetched it on my desk. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag from the end of the stair case and zoomed to the kitchen for breakfast. There was a toast in the toaster ready and hot and grabbed it before my brother did.

He stuck a tongue at me, I did it back to him. I gave my mom a quick peck on her cheek and ran out. I met up with my bff and started chatting.

"Ohaiyo Kags!" Sango greeted.

"Ohaiyo Sango! I greeted back.

Sango asked and rasied her brow suspiciously,"Sooo...what happened yesterday with you and hm... Inuyasha? I heard he came over to your house."

"Ugh! He is just a friggin pain in the friggin' ass!" I exclaimed.

"Kagome didn't you know yet?" Sango asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"There's a rumor going that he likes you." Sango whispered in my ear.

"WHAT! yeah right." I snorted.

"Well can't go wrong with you there, since it's just a rumor."

"Yeah."

We talked our way to school. We finally arrived there and people were looking at me as if I was a suspect. As I was passing by, people kept whispering stuff in the peson's ears beside them. I felt strange and creeped out.

I never had people looking at me like this, despite the fact that sometimes I do weird things. Then someone came up to me and pulled me over to her locker. It was friggin Kikyo. Ugh! my worst enemy yet.

"Are these rumors true Higurashi?" She spat.

I shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, get a clue!" I said.

"Tch, whatever, just stay away from mah boi, kay? Or else..."She threatened.

"Or else what?You're going to tell your mommy? wah wah..." I mocked.

"Arghhh!" She growled. I laughed. "Just stay away, and I won't do anything to you."

"Whatever, as if you can beat me up." I snorted.

"Urgh! hmph!" Was all she said and walked off with her stupid nose sticking up like a stupid snob she is.

**End of pov...

* * *

**

Kagome just turned back to Sango and went to their lockers.

"Oh jeez...Kikyo think she's all that huh? yeah right!" Sango laughed.

"Yeah, she can't even touch me! I bet I'll just beat her once she tries to hit me." Kagome sorta bragged. "And why would I even hit on that jerk Inutrasha?"

"Kagome, you're so mean!" Sango complemented.(i noe juss like me lol)

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kagome replied.

"It was." Sango said.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she opened up her locker and stuffed the stuff she didn't need and pull out the stuff she did.

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled from the hallway.

* * *

whew! longest chappie yet!

* * *

**Tagalog translations:(altho i already translated them last chappie) **

**kuya:big bro **

**anak: child **

**

* * *

**

**Japanese tranlations: **

**baka:stupid/idiot **

**oyasumi:good night **

**ohaiyo: good morning **

**okaa-san: mom **

**

* * *

**

Review replies:

* * *

crazie-foe-u  
2005-05-23  
ch 2, signed 

this chapter is making me love this story even more...plz include sango and miroku...is shippo gonna be in the story?...hope so...well update soon...ppec

* * *

**wat does ppec mean? thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**

Lettuce  
2005-05-21  
ch 2, signed 

Very good chapter! PLease continue soon!

**thanx!

* * *

**

Brittnnie Ramirez 2005-05-20  
ch 2, anonymous 

Hey that was nice but I didn't like the fact that they were using tagalog and all I'm a Filipina and wel no affence but hello they are supposed to be japanse not Filipino or a filipina but besides that it was good.

**sry u feel dat way, and hey! it's fanfiction! it's made up by ppl's idea! but anyway, i respect ur opinion. well I'm happythat u like da story. thanx!

* * *

**

yvonne love 2005-05-20  
ch 1, anonymous 

really didn't know you were fillipino untill i read you fics and bio. I amalso fillipina and part jap. i can speak fillipino fluently but not jap. hope you can e-mail me some time

**kewl! ur filip and jap! i want to be prt. jap! no fair! ur sooo lucky! well i added u to mah yahoo, and thanx 4 reviewing!**

* * *

inuxkag4ever  
2005-05-20  
ch 2, signed 

nice

**thanx!

* * *

**

angel  
2005-05-20  
ch 2, anonymous 

it's so nice to meet another filiopino. sorry i don't know how 2 write any tagalog words. i can only read them or if you are speaking to me i can undersatnd. ok... off topic there. the story was great! update really soon:)

**yeah it is nice to meet another filipina eh? thanx 4 reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

whew! done replying! well g2g bye!

≈●аııγ●≈ out!


	4. OK?

**Last Time: **

_"Whatever." Kagome said as she opened up her locker and stuffed the stuff she didn't need and pull out the stuff she did. _

_"KAGOME!" Someone yelled from the hallway_.

* * *

**Now: **

Chappie 4: Wtf?

"Huh?" Kagome said as she whipped around to see Inuyasha calling out to her.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted.

"Huh? wha?"Kagome twitched an eye and said,"Inu...yasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered.

"Um...Why are you being...nice?" Kagome asked with a bit of a scowl and a confused face.

"Is there a problem of being nice?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well sorry if I asked, you baka!" Kagome also snapped as a vein popped out of her forehead.

Inuyasha growled and yelled at her,"Who are you calling baka? you wen-ahem. I mean, why are you calling me a baka?"

Kagome raised a twitching brow,"Uh...Inuyasha? Can you cut the being nice crap? you're scaring me."

"So you enjoy me pranking you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! You're just freaking me out!"

"Tch, Whatever...wench." Inuyasha snorted.

"Dork!" was Kagome's last word said and walked off, grabbing Sango with her.

"Not a dork!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Fine then, jerk!" Kagome remarked still walking.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and walked off to his locker. He grabbed the stuff hastily and slammed it shut. He whipped around to see a pale face of... Kikyo. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and she glared at him but then soon faded away and transformed into one of her ugly smiles.She gave a small wave and Inuyasha snorted.

"Hey Inu-kins!" Kikyo greeted sweetly.

"Keh, go away queen pangit." Inuyasha insulted.

"How rude! Wait, what does that mean?"

"Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Uh...cuz I asked you to...nicely?" Kikyo said widening her stupid smile.

"Whatever."

"Fine, if you're going to be mean, I'll be mean also!" Kikyo said placing her hands on her waist. "hm...You're so ugly, that when you looked out your window, you got arrested for mooning!"

"HAHAHAHA! DRY!" Everyone said in the hallway.

"oh yeah? your teeth are so yellow, that when you smiled in the street, all the cars slowed down." Inuyasha replied.

"OOOOOH! Dryness!"

"You're so stupid," Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey who are you calling stupid?" Kikyo asked.

"Well I don't see anybody stupider than you,"

"OOOOH! DRYYYY!" Everyone hollered.

"Ugh! fine I'll go away!" Kikyo said as she stomped off all bitchy, taking a few glances behind her.

Inuyasha had a satisfied smirk on his face and headed to class.After all the periods Inuyasha slept through, was lunch time. He dashed to the cafeteria as soon as the last period before lunch rang.

When he arrived to his destination and waited in line for his lunch as like everyone did. His turn was finally his. He ordered a plate of Okonomiyaki and a medium sealed cup of apple juice.

Once he was done ordering, he went outside and sat at a picnic table under a fairly large oak tree. He began slurping up his dish until, he saw... Kagome. She was holding onto her tray, while walking with her friends, browsing for a table.

"Hm...Kagome, is thje rumors true about Inuyasha?" on of Kagome's friends asked suspiciously.

"Uh... I-I'm not so sure...he didn't tell me about h-his feelings." Kagome studdered.

"Mmm...hm..." Sango said as she arched a brow susiciously.

"Shut up! I uh... I-I mean, I'm n-not sure i-if the rumors are t-true." Kagome stammered."(sigh), you guys give me a headache, I'm going to eat alone."

"Ok! We'll just be here, talking about your wedding!" Sango joked, but really they were.

Kagome growled and was on her way walking to a table. She looked around, and found one that was not very far from Inuyasha. She sat down and began eating her food, she felt eyes watching her and felt a bit uncomfortable. She whipped around who it was but nothing was there.She took a few glances around and then turned back to eating her food.

Inuyasha pulled away from the side of the tree trunk from where he was hiding behind. He sighed heavily and played with his food. He didn't feel hungry so he decided to put it in the waste. When he turned around he met purple eyes.

"Boo!"

* * *

**Translations: **

**pangit(real word) : ugly

* * *

**

**Japanese translations: **

**baka: stupid/idiot

* * *

**

Review replies:

loverofSesshomaru   
2005-06-03  
ch 3, signed

More

**um...ok here ya go!

* * *

**

CornWoman   
2005-06-03  
ch 2, signed

I am Filipino too!

**lol, kewl!

* * *

**

CornWoman   
2005-06-03  
ch 1, signed

I love ya story! Are u Filipino or something?  
I know those are Tagalog words. U spelled ate wrong.U should use panget in one.

**yeah, I am. And I know I spelled ate wrong, i did that so it's easier for the readers to prounounce it.oh! juss already used pangit, dat's how u spell it actualy, cuz my aunt said so.well thanx 4 reviewing!

* * *

**

Lettuce  
2005-05-29  
ch 3, signed

Very good! Please keep up the good work!

**thanx!

* * *

**

angel  
2005-05-26  
ch 3, anonymous

GREAT! update asap!

**thanx!

* * *

**

InuyashaObsessed101  
2005-05-25  
ch 3, signed

Inuyasha?...nice? Impossible if Kags is gonna super glue his chair. I can't wait to see what happens next. Does Inuyasha act nice and creep Kags out? Or does he get stuck to the chair and started pranking her again? Hm so many possibilites. Anyway update soon and till then PEACE OUT! UPDATE SOON!

**hehehe...u still have to be tuned in what happens next. lol. thanx 4 reviewing!

* * *

**

AzngrlQT  
2005-05-25  
ch 3, signed

whoa i didnt even notice that...well ur filipino...right?  
yeah n e ways. I'M 1/2 filipino.lol and 1/2 chinese. lol n e ways  
i like ur fic it's mad awesome. UPDATE!

**yeah, i'm filip, kewl ur chinese? me too! only a quater, lol. thanx 4 reviewing and ur comment!

* * *

**

Kami-Neko1029  
2005-05-25  
ch 3, signed

Wickedd Storyy ! Updatee soon ! I can't wait for thee next chapterr !

Kami-Neko1029

**thanx!

* * *

**

elena  
2005-05-24  
ch 2, anonymous

HAHAHA!THEY ACT LIKE THEY'RE FIVE!...actually my cousins that are younger act better...

**lol, yeah they do, but i guess that's how Kagome hates him and how Inuyasha likes her, hehehe...

* * *

**

InuyashaObsessed101  
2005-05-24  
ch 2, signed

SEsshy is sick! How old are they exactly? I'm also kinda surprised that Inuyasha isn't blushing like crazy too. I mean he's the one with the crush. Anyways update soon! Til then PEACE OUT! UPDATE SOON!

**yeah isn't he? and I forgot to add that part to the story when Inu blushes crazy too. And as you can see at the first chappie you'll see the age. well thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**

clumsy-azn  
2005-05-24  
ch 3, signed

omg! how come i'm not in one of your review replies:gasp: wait..did i review i remembered i did. oh well :shrugs: Lol i loved that chapter! wow...you a kikyo hater too? alright! coolie! OMG! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! EVIL CLIFFIES! HATE EM I LOVE EM...BUT...mostly i hate em. lol.

**uh...ur not in mah review replies cuz maybe u didn't review? well of course u didn't review! don't worry i'm not mad juss saying, neway, u never knew i was kikyo hater til now! haven't u been paying attention to my other stories? lol. i hate cliffies too but not exactly sure if i love them? uh...neway thanx 4 reviewing!**

**p.s. sry if i acted a bit mean, but it u weren't really paying attention and other stuff. i'm not mad.

* * *

**

whew! done replying to mah reviewers!and sry if dis is too too too short, i had a writer's block and I was really tempted to submit dis chapp! well...

Ally signin' off!


	5. desperation?

**Last time: **

_"Ok! We'll just be here, talking about your wedding!" Sango joked, but really they were. _

_Kagome growled and was on her way walking to a table. She looked around, and found one that was not very far from Inuyasha. She sat down and began__eating her food, she felt eyes watching her and felt a bit uncomfortable. She whipped around who it was but nothing was there.She took a few glances__around and then turned back to eating her food. Inuyasha pulled away from the side of the tree trunk from where he was hiding behind. He sighed heavily __and played with his food. He didn't feel hungry so he decided to put it in the waste. When he turned around he met purple eyes. _

_"Boo!"_

**Now: **

Chappie 5: desperation?

(ok I'm filip ppl! now stop asking me plzz!but u can put comments about urself being filip)

* * *

"Miroku, don't do that. You know it won't work." Inuyasha said giving a certain look. 

"I know, at least I try." Miroku replied.

"Yeah, try," Inuyasha said as he turned his towards his crush.He sighed.

"Inuyasha, just tell her, all you do is just mope." Miroku encouraged his best friend. "That's what I did to my lady Sango over there,(sigh)"

"Really? How did she react?" Inuyasha asked.

"Same as always, she hides her feelings for me, and hits me hard." Miroku said staring at Sango.

"Same as always is right." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes. He turned to his crush's direction, only to find... no one there? Inuyasha scratched hishead. He turned around to Miroku where Kagome was but to find Miroku flirting with...HER! Inuyasha had anger boiling up inside him, his face flushed really red, steam came out of his ears.(litterally lol)

He stomped up to Miroku but then pulled back.He had to stay calm and find another reason why he'd came there. He got it. He walked calmly over to Miroku and tried to control his temper.

"Hey wench," Inuyasha said as he gave an evil grin he turned to Miroku and gritted his teeth,"Hello Miroku."

"What the hell do you want bastard?" Kagome asked bitterly.

"Just came here to say (coughwhoreCough) I mean Hi!" Inuyasha lied.Kagome growled. She was about to give him a fist in the face but then she spotted her friends cooing(sp?) "oh Lala!"

She stopped.

"Well Miroku shouldn't we be going and leave this wench?"Inuyasha said hastily.

Miroku smiled sheepishly knowing how mad Inuyasha was. "Fine ok, let me say fare well to the good lady."

He came up to her and bowed.He took her hand and rubbed it unstoppably.(is that a word? oh well)Kagome sweatdropped and Inuyasha got angrier.Mirokufinally stopped rubbing and walked along with his bestfriend.

"Bye my darling!" Miroku yelled out to Kagome. Kagome simply waved and sweatdropped. She muttered under breath,"Hentai."

Inuaysha dragged Miroku and thrusted Miroku's arm.

"Ouch, A little mad today are we?"

"A little? A little? A LITTLE!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Ouch! With that scream, you just made the moon turn around." Miroku remarked.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET OF WHAT YOU DID NOW AND WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miroku screamed like a girl.

Pow!

Btow!

Boom!

After that, Inuyasha left his best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile,Sango saw the scene with Miroku and Kagome and got a little mad. 

"Jealous aren't we?" Kagome said coming over to her table with her friends.

"Me? Nooo! why would I like that pig headed perv? in other words...EWWW!" Sango replied.

"uh-huh, that's what you want us to think," Kagome said with a wide grin.

"Kagome!"

"Jokes!"

"You ladies talking about me?" someone said from behind them, rubbing their hips.(sorry can't do the butt! too young right?)

"Hentai!" Both yelled;whipped around and smacked him.

"Oww! Why is everybody so abusive to me!" Miroku whailed.

"Uh...maybe because, you're so ugly," Sango said.

"Oh Sango darling, don't be harsh!" Miroku said while caressing his cheek.

"No that can't be the reason...It's because he's being such a hentai!" Kagome said and left him, along with Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha was taking a little stroll around the school yard, thinking. (sorry, in my school, after lunch, it's afternoon recess.I'm still in elementry,don't worry, mature for my age. XD)After a while, he felt a bit tired so he went to find a bench to sit on. 

Once he found one, he obviously sat. He placed his head on his hand and watched boredly at the other kids playing. Then he saw Kagome and Sango looking pretty mad. He wondered why. Then he saw...(eww...) Kikyo. She winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

_'why does she even try,she's so tanga and such a damned bakayeuro!shoot! she's coming!'_

"Hello, Yasha Kins!" Kikyo said with a high-pitched tone and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here, biach?" Inuyasha asked with a 'leave-me-alone' voice.

Kikyo pouted. Then turned into a one of her smiles which gets every boy in school, but it didn't work on Inuyasha. "Awww...Yasha kins, I know you like me better than that damned baka Kagome!"

That hit him hard.

A vein popped out of his forehead, and raised a hand. His hand met against Kikyo's cheek and her eyes grew wide. And with that, he left her.

"H-h-how could h-he?" Kikyo stammered, when she never had been slapped before.(despite the fact she gets smacked by her dad, since she's soo spoiled)

Her friends hung their heads low and shrugged.

"My smile always gets every boy, ugh! hmph!" Kikyo whined. "Let's go girls!" Kikyo siad with a hitchiking thumb.

* * *

"Ouch, did you see what Inuyasha did to Kikyo? That was soo dry. I wonder what made him so angry?" Kagome said as the scene of Kikyo and Inuyasha ended. 

"Same here...No I think I know why." Sango said leering to Kagome. "It's you!"

"Me!" Kagome said putting a hand on her chest,"Why would you say that?"

"Cuz, Maybe Kikyo said something bad about you, and Inuyasha felt offended because he obviously likes you!"

"Nawww! That couldn't be! could it?" Kagome said shaking the thought. "Nah!"

"It could you know..." Sango said mysteriously.

* * *

**Japanese translations(sorry no tagalogtoday): **

**Baka (yes we all know): idiot/stupid **

**Bakayeuro: Asshole**

**hentai: pervert**

**

* * *

review replies:**

**Hiei's Little Lover  
2005-06-03  
ch 1, anon. **

**are u full filopino or half? i'm half filopino. big sis in tagalog is relly spelled ate not ateh, k? ur story was pretty good.**

_does that answer your question at the top? i noe ate was spelled wrong but i juss put the 'h' for the other non-filip readers to pronounce it better._

**

* * *

angel  
2005-06-03  
ch 4, anon. **

**hello again! sorry i didn't review chapter 3. this is a reall good story:) update asap!**

_that's ok, and thanx!_

**

* * *

** **clumsy-azn  
2005-06-03  
ch 4, signed **

**omg! i got an email update from you earlier but it didn't work. i was all searching for it and frantic and stuff. lol. can't live w/ out ur story! hehe. OMG! just today i figured out you were Lil 'Ally! haha! ain't i stupid! i just saw that today in my eamil. see i never look at the authors name much. i had NO idea it was you that's why i was shocked u were a kikyo hater too, i didn't know you were lil ally i thought you were some other person. that's y i acted like you were someone new i just met. lol. how silly of me. neway update soon girl!**

_lmao. lmao! ok ok. lmao! sry it's juss funny. lol. no wonder._

**

* * *

**

**Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-06-07  
ch 4, signed **

**plz update soon**

_ok!_

**

* * *

** **Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-06-07  
ch 3, signed **

**luv it**

_thanx!_

**

* * *

** **Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-06-07  
ch 2, signed **

**it's a cute fic**

_lol. thanx!_

**

* * *

** **Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-06-07  
ch 1, signed **

**i like it**

_thanx!_

**

* * *

** **AphelionKnight  
2005-06-06  
ch 4, signed **

**Aww If I was Kagome I would start freaking out that a guy who always played pranks on me suddenely started being nice. They'd either have something up their sleeve or really did like me and had a very stupid way of showin it. I've had lots of guys like me but they never did pranks on me they just claimed I was their girlfriend without evn asking me. Assholes all of them. "Oh yeah, Laura. She's my girlfriend" they all said. Like hell I am. anyway awesome chappy, please update soon, no...ASAP!**

_yeah, same here. lol. they do! omg, that is soo like...uh... stupid? well thanx for reviewing!_

**

* * *

** **AphelionKnight  
2005-06-06  
ch 3, signed **

**Inuyasha asking his brother for help to get a girl(that hates him nonetheless) is hilarious and so cute!**

_thanx!_

**

* * *

** **AphelionKnight  
2005-06-06  
ch 2, signed **

**It so cute. I LOVE IT!**

_lol. thanx!_

**

* * *

** **AphelionKnight  
2005-06-06  
ch 1, signed **

**I Love it! I really feel bad that you reviewed my story and I didn't review yours. So to make it up to you I'm reviewing every chapter of your story. I love it!**

_heh yeah, but that's ok. happy u enjoy my story!_

**

* * *

** **Sukuri 99  
2005-06-06  
ch 4, signed **

**Me: I LOVE IT, MORE...  
Kagome: BAD INU YASHA! SIT!  
Me: sigh**

_lol. thanx! _

_p.s. u changed ur pen name didn't u?_

**

* * *

** **cebass25  
2005-06-05  
ch 4, signed **

**So I wonder if Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha to before he started pranking her. Wow this is a good story. At first I thought it suck because of the title. I guess the old saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover" really is true. Well hurry up with next chapter please.**

_No Kagome never had a crush on him. and yeah, that quote is soo rite. So r u saying i should change the title? but o well, i will...eventually. thanx 4 reviewing!_

**

* * *

** **Lettuce  
2005-06-04  
ch 4, signed **

**Ah! Hate... Kikyo! Great story! Keep up the good work! (Ha, sound like a teacher!)**

_no u don't! ok maybe u do, but o well. thanx!_

**

* * *

** **AHHHH!1  
2005-06-04  
ch 2, anon. **

**Is that Philipino you're using in the story? Nice plot! Continue!**

_yes it is. and thanx!_

**

* * *

** **LostShade  
2005-06-03  
ch 4, signed **

**Hey! This is really good! I love the part about the pranks, and all that. This is a really good chapter. I love the personalities you gave inuyasha, sesshy, and kagome. I hope that you will contiue to write on this story. Its is 2 good 2 stop writing now! lol cheesy smile lol**

**LostShade**

_thanx!_

**

* * *

** **Pianogirl123  
2005-06-03  
ch 1, signed **

**Yay I hate Kikyo too. Make somthing stupid happen to her please!**

_there! I juss made something BAD happen to her. thanx for reviewing!_

**

* * *

ok done!**

**•●аııγ●• outtie!**


	6. Visions

**Last time: **

_"Ouch, did you see what Inuyasha did to Kikyo? That was soo dry. I wonder what made him so angry?" Kagome said as the scene of Kikyo and Inuyasha_

_ended. _

_"Same here...No I think I know why." Sango said leering to Kagome. "It's you!" _

_"Me!" Kagome said putting a hand on her chest,"Why would you say that?" _

_"Cuz, Maybe Kikyo said something bad about you, and Inuyasha felt offended because he obviously likes you!" _

_"Nawww! That couldn't be! could it?" Kagome said shaking the thought. "Nah!" _

_"It could you know..." Sango said mysteriously. _

**Now:

* * *

**

Chappie 6: visions

"Sango! You just never give up, do you?" Kagome whailed.

"Sorry! I just think you guys totally make a cute couple!" Sango said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh! Whatever Sango..." Kagome sweatdropped.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! **_

"Oh! There goes the bell! Better get to class!" Kagome beckoned Sango. But, she wasn't there.

"Kay! C'mon Kags! We're going to be late!" Sango yelled from the door while watching Kagome talking to herself.(in her pont of view)

"..." Was all Kagome's reply.

* * *

"Konnichewa Minna!" Sensei Mimiru greeted. 

"Konnichewa Sensei!" Everyone greeted back.

"Ok, everyone I hope you had a relaxing or fun recess..."She peered at both Kagome and Inuyasha."Oh! No monkey buissness you two!"

Kagome waved her hand intending the "whatever" Message.

"Keh!" Was Inuyasha's famous response.

Sensei Mimiru started lecturing the class about Social studies(my all time booring class ever!). She wrote down some stuff down while HALF of the students were making notes(which are the nerds) and the other half were almost sleeping.

(i almost fell asleep once,ok, maybe, all the time...lol)It seemed as though time stopped. Kagome was sooo boored that she went to sleep. She laid her head in her arms and drifted to sleep.

She had a dream...no, a vision...

* * *

"_Trick-or-treat!" Kagome in a neko costume said in someone's front porche. _

"_My! What a cute kitty! I'll get the candy!" The person at the door said. Kagome smiled brightly and waited. "Here ya' go! Have a safe Halloween!" _

"_Ok! Bye!" Kagome said as she walked away to another house. _

_She was walking and walking, til' she felt a little creeped out, it was very quiet all of a sudden and the lights of the houses were going off. The wind howled. She was getting really scared. _

_She__turned back to go home but then, she heard someone breathing behind her. Shw whipped around to see a man with scary red eyes and long brown hair. Her eyes grew wide. He grabbed __hold of her and tried scoffing her into his car. _

"_AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! HE'S GOING TO KIDNAP M-"Kagome screamed as loud as she could but was cut off by the man, when he covered her mouth. _

_Kagome started crying. _

"_KAGOME!"

* * *

_

Kagome shot her head up, with beads of sweat rolling down her face. Sango looked ather worried and a bit bored because of the sensei's lecturing. Kagome leaned forward to her seat to peer at Inuyasha. She found that he was sleeping. She rolled her eyes, and leaned back into her seat.

Inuyasha was sleeping...and dreaming...or maybe it was nightmare, or a vision like Kagome.

* * *

"_AHHHHH!SOMEONE HELP! HE'S GOING TO KIDNAP M-"Someone screamed. _

_Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice! It was Kagome! He turned around to see a man trying to push her into a car. He ran over and yelled, "KAGOME!" _

_He met up with the man and kicked him on the lower leg. "G-get away from her! I know martial arts! I'll kick your ass if you don't!" _

_The man...

* * *

_

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

Inuyasha woke up.

* * *

"Ops! Well class is over, there's no homework today for Social studies except your other subjects.Good-bye Minna!" Sensei said to everyone. 

Everyone groaned and mumbled a good bye to her.They exited out of the door.

* * *

sry!another short chappie! and a cliffie in the dreams! lol.

* * *

**Japanese Translations: **

**Konnichewa: hello/good afternoon **

**Minna: everyone **

**Sensei: teacher **

* * *

**Review replies: **

**brekary  
2005-06-10  
ch 5, signed **

I liked it a lot. You know, your fic is one of my favorite.  
I like how you make kikyo suffer, go on with that

**really? wow, thanx! ok i'll continue making her suffer. and thnx for reviewing!**

**

* * *

** **kiraracub  
2005-06-10  
ch 4, signed **

THIS STORY IS SO GOOD THAT IF I WOULD BE ABLE TO I WOILD REVEIW ON THIS STORY FOR OVER A MILLION TIMES.MUHAHAHAHAHAH. WHY ARE THE MEN IN THE WHITE OUTFITS FOLLOWING ME? LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAKS, THIS IS MY REVEIW.ANYWAY THIS IS A AWSOME STORY SO WRITE SOON.

JA'NE KIRARACUB

**lol. u would? wow, that's how much u like it? wow...i'm really flattered. **

**

* * *

** **kagomefan595  
2005-06-10  
ch 5, signed **

cool! its the best

**thnx!**

**

* * *

** **sandywai  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

Hello,I'm Sandy  
Nice to meet you  
Wow!Nice slap by Inu-Chan,but it's not enough in my opinion for a spoiled kid,let me do this  
Slap slap slap slap slap  
Kikyo:Ahh!(Both of her face bruise like a pig)  
Ahaha,sorry just make fun though XD

**lol! thnx for reviewing!**

**

* * *

** **clumsy-azn  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

ah snap i thought u were a different person again! ok ok you are lil ally , the author i read all the stories. why do i keep forgetting. iono this story is so different from the rests. AH BUT I LOVE IT! THIS IS MY ALL TIME FAVE! it's so cute too they all lil' yeah! that damn kikyo got what she deserved! haha! kagome's tite in here! well she always is. of course! wow i didn't know you still an elemtrary kid..gasp! such language! you shouldn't use those curse words! bad very bad ally!...lol

**lol. I noe i shouldn't but that's how i am. and wow, u like dat much? lol. thnx for reviewing and commenting(i guess)**

**

* * *

** **xXlovablekdXx  
2005-06-09  
ch 1, signed **

haha...i think i'm gonna like this story mostly because i'm philipino and i speak tagalog. i always thought that ateh was spelled ate, so when my lil sis had her bithday we put -love ate. HAHA how weird did that sound. okay ttyl.

**lol. really? i noe ate was spelled wrong(i'm soo tired of answering dat response) neyway, thanx 4 reviewing!**

**

* * *

** **cherimai  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

great story! update soon :D

**thanx!**

**

* * *

** **rose-petals-of-luv  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

i hate kikyo. im glad inu slaped her in the face. it's so awesome to read something violent going on between inu and kikyo. ur story is by far the best story inu&kag i've read!

**lol, hey carol! lol. Same here, i'm glad too. and u really think so? gosh! lol, i sound like goofy. **

**

* * *

** **rose-petals-of-luv  
2005-06-09  
ch 4, signed **

i luv the way inuyasha is trying his hardest to get kagome's attention. it's so cute. update update update! pwease

**thanx!**

**

* * *

** **rose-petals-of-luv  
2005-06-09  
ch 3, signed **

how gud can this story get? keep updating pwease.

**way better...i think.**

**

* * *

** **rose-petals-of-luv  
2005-06-09  
ch 2, signed **

so far so awesome! by far the best story i read. jus wondering, how old r they?

**I already told u online and it was on top of chappie 1. **

**

* * *

** **rose-petals-of-luv  
2005-06-09  
ch 1, signed **

hey ally jus want u to knoe that ur story rox my sox lol!

**ok ok, u reviewed 5 times already all i can say now is...thanx!**

**

* * *

** **animeangel  
2005-06-09  
**ch 5, anon. 

good, update soon! sry, this would be longer but im in a hurry. update!

**ok thanx! **

**

* * *

** **Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

Graduation was today, but im glad it's finally over, thanx 4 updating, and i cant wait 4 chapter 6, guess i'll go check to see who else updated! LOL

**oh! congrats on graduating! and ur welcome!**

**

* * *

** **Inuyasha Fan  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, anon. **

LOVED IT! it is such an awsome story, and such originality! i can't wait until the next chapter. keep up the great work! till next chappie, bye!

**wow, thanx. i get really unique ideas from cartoons, lol. **

**

* * *

**

**angel  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, anon. **

the story is really great! it's really funny how kikyo got slapped i hate her so much! anyway update soon!

**lol.same here. thanx 4 reviewing!**

**

* * *

** **Sukuri 99  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

Kagome: YAY! INU YASHA! kisses Inu Yasha  
Me: GROSS! Where's Sesshy when I want him... SESSHY!  
Sesshomaru: JESSICA!  
Me: WE LOVE YOUR FIC...

**p.s. Yeah I did! I was loverofSesshomaru... You are the only on on this that I actually let my name slip... I THINK YOU ARE COOL! FEEL FREE TO E-MAIL ME ANY TIME!**

**lol. u think i'm kewl? wow...i'll try to e-mail u.**

**

* * *

** **Gemini-inu  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

very nice story but does inu ever tell kagome or will it just go on with the rumours oh well very nice and keep going with the translations lol

**i shouldn't be telling u wat happens next! it's going to be a surprise! thanx for reviewing!**

**

* * *

** **gothic inuyasha  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, anon. **

hey good story yep yep yep lol anyways update soon can't wait to see what happens with inuyasha and kagome!

**k thanx!**

**

* * *

** **pheonix-tabuutz  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

i despise kikyo shes a bleeping cockbloacker. anyway kagome is da shit and inu is my boo. no pun intended.

**um...ok? thanx for reviewing?**

**

* * *

** **half-breed389  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

Are you really only in elemetnary school? Your story is pretty decent for someone that young.

**yeah, i am. I'm only...well check it out in mah profile, u'll see. and u think mah fic is gud?if so thanx!**

**

* * *

** **kiraracub  
2005-06-09  
ch 5, signed **

aw how cute! i love it i love it i love it.i just hate that slut kikyo.why cant she leave inu yasha alone? poor inu yasha.plz write son, veryy soon.And did i mention i love it?

**lol. yeah u did. thanx for reviewing!**

**

* * *

** **whoa...alot of reviewers for last chappie! ok i'm outtie!**


	7. Saturday

**Last time:

* * *

**

_Inuyasha woke up._

"_Ops! Well class is over, there's no homework today for Social studies except your other subjects.Good-bye Minna!" Sensei said to everyone. _

_Everyone groaned and mumbled a good bye to her.They exited out of the door. _

**Now: **

Chappie 7: Saturday

* * *

As the class left, Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and said, "Man...That was such a boring class! I fell asleep too!" 

Inuyasha wiped the drool coming out of his mouth. He ignored Miroku of what he was saying, and payed more attention to his thoughts.

_'What...was that? And...what will happen? hm...what was that guy doing to Kagome? Ugh...My head hurts.' _Inuyasha rubbed his forhead, trying to make the throb inside go away.

"Well, we should get going, before our moms will kill us." Miroku said.

Without thinking,Inuyasha nodded. They exited the room and went to their lockers. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to what Miroku was saying and Miroku never noticed that he wasn't listening.

Miroku continued blabbing away.Inuyasha was waaaayy deep in thought. Even when he tripped, it wouldn't hurt! But still Miroku wouldn't notice, still blabs away.That's when Kagome walked passed them with Sango.Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent and heard her giggling; that broke his trance. Inuyasha was back to normal. His heart started racing.

He called out, "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and replied..bitterly, "What do you want now?"

"um...eh...See ya tommorow!" Inuyasha said and dragged Miroku out the door.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Kagome asked. 

Sango shrugged and then Kagome shrugged. _'shoot! I forgot about the super glue! damn! oh well...he was nice today for some reason. Kinda creeps me out.'_

Kagome shook the thought away. She began to think about her dream. _'I..I wonder who that guy was...and...who called my name? I hope that doesn't happen to me..I'm too young to die.' _

Kagome eyes softened as she and Sango had their silent walk home.

* * *

"Whoa! hey! I didn't even get to say anything to my dear Sango!" Miroku cried as Inuyasha's grip was on Miroku's wrist. Miroku winced. Inuyasha finally stopped. "Whew! Inuyasha! don't-" 

"Miroku! Why did you let me say something stupid like that? Don't do that again!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Whoa! ok Inuyasha, caaalm dooown..." Miroku motioned his jaw. "Caaaaalm doooow-"

**_POW!_**

Miroku fell to the ground with swirled eyes and Inuyasha stood by him with a vein popping out of his head and a balled fist.

* * *

It's been almost month ever since Inuyasha and Kagome had that dream. Inuyasha figured that the being nice thing wasn't working so he switched back to pranking. 

Kagome has never hated him more,Miroku is still, well Miroku, and Sango beats the shit outta Miroku more than ever! Well fall has come; all the golden, red, orange and yellow crisp leaves fell from trees to the ground.

Little kids jumping in piles of them and winter jackets are worn.

Kagome was in her room listening to her mp3 on a normal Fall Saturday. She was also reading manga called, "Tsubasa Chronicles"( I luv that manga!).She was about done volume 2 as tears came from her eyes. The last part she read was really sad. She wiped a tear on her cheek and put the book down.

_' That is so sad...She doesn't remember him once she woke up...poor Syaoran.' _Kagome thought.She sniffed. Kagome felt bored with the song she was listening, so she changed it to

"I like to move it" by Real 2 Reel.

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT,MOVE IT_

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT_

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT_

_YA LIKE TO (MOVE IT)_

As soon as the instumental of the song started Kagome started dancing. (i'm listening to it rite now, lol) She mouthed the words as she shook her head from side to side on her bed.

Her bedroom window was open and Inuyasha from next door, was watching. He raised a brow at Kagome's crazy dancing.

Kagome put her arms in front of her, she balled her hands into fists and pushed them back and forth. (like ya noe)She jumped from her bed and started dancing on the carpet floor. She clapped as she twisted her feet inward.

_'Wow, Kagome's a good dancer.' _Inuyasha thought as he continued watching.

Kagome crossed her arms and continued moving her feet inward. Next thing she did, was the crip walk while crossing her arms.Kagome then did a dance routine to the song.

She moved to the side with legs crossing as she stepped, and clapped. Then she twirled to the other side and clapped. Then she brought her hands up from the knee and pushed them forward with her legs alternating.

She put both hands on her left hip and pushed them to the side and the same she did to the other hip. She bent down bringing her hands clasped together at the top and stood up again.

At this point, Inuyasha started to drool a bit, seeing that Kagome was sweating already.

Then she put her arms by her side and rolled her body along with the moving hands making a wave. Kagome looked out the window and stopped dancing immediately as soon as she saw Inuyasha watching.

She blushed out of embarrassment.She waved slowly at Inuyasha. She ran to the window and closed the curtains. Then she continued dancing.

_'hehe...that was funny,' _Inuyasha said as he got off of the window ledge. _' she freaked out when she saw me.hehehe...'_

Inuyasha paced around his room not knowing what to do. He gave up and plopped onto his bed staring at the ceiling.He got a bit dizzy, so he decided to go outside for fresh air.

He went to his dresser and pulled out a black toque, he pulled down his pants that he was currently wearing and put on black jeans. He changed into a red hoodie and put on regular white air foreces. He went out of his room and slipped on his toque on his head.

Before he exited out the door he yelled out to his mom, "MOM! I'M GOING OUT TO THE PARK!"

"OK FINE!" Inuyasha's Mom answered.

And Inuyasha went out the door. He put his hands in his pocket and watched the pairs of golden leaves flutter by. He sighed heavily.

* * *

"Ugh...so boored." Kagome said to herself. _'hm...I want to go to the park.' _

Kagome pulled her dresser and picked out some jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a pink toque. Once she slipped into those, she put on her green converses. She went out her bedroom and said to her politely, "I'm going to the park kay mom?"

Her mother nodded. And out Kagome went.When she got there...she saw a boy with a black toque swinging on the swing.He looked at her.

* * *

ahahaha! cliffie!

* * *

review replies: 

Inuyasha's hamster  
2005-06-14  
ch 6, signed

I love this story!

_oh! thnx!_

* * *

inu-hanyou2  
2005-06-13  
ch 6, signed 

oo..dun dun dun.. somethin bad happens and inuyasha will b her knight shinin armor savior dude...

_i noe...lol._

* * *

inu-hanyou2  
2005-06-13  
ch 5, signed 

Lol...I told u that i would review evry chapter!

_yeah...-;_

* * *

inu-hanyou2  
2005-06-13  
ch 4, signed 

Hi!

_hey_

* * *

inu-hanyou2  
2005-06-13  
ch 3, signed 

Sesshomaru is hot..lol.. Nice chapter!

_lol.thnx!_

* * *

inu-hanyou2  
2005-06-13  
ch 2, signed 

Since your filipino, i'm goin 2 review every single chapter..:-D

_uh...ok._

* * *

inu-hanyou2  
2005-06-13  
ch 1, signed 

OMG! YOURE PHILIPPINO! OMFG! IM PHILIPPINO TO! OMFG! ISN'T THAT A COINSEDENCE? Yay! OMG I LOVE YOURE STORIES NOW!

_lol. ok. and thnx for reviewn every chapter!_

* * *

clumsy-azn  
2005-06-13  
ch 6, signed 

ah crap. i thought it was a long chapter cuz of the long scroll bar. yeah u knoe what i mean. Great chapter! loved it! update!

_lol. well this chappie is longer than all the others.thnx for reviewin!_

* * *

sandywai  
2005-06-12  
ch 6, signed 

Wow!They have a same dream? . .a  
That Naraku again...Gr!Go to hell!Go to hell!And so is Kikyo!>"

_yup! how'd u noe it was Naraku? lol i guess I gave too much information...o well._

* * *

kagomefan595  
2005-06-12  
ch 6, signed 

nice chapter, but way to short! will the next 1's be longer?

_yeah...check out dis chappie. it's longer._

* * *

Lettuce  
2005-06-12  
ch 6, signed 

Very good!

_thnx!_

* * *

Lettuce  
2005-06-12  
ch 5, signed 

Stupid Kikyo! She diserved to be slapped! Down with Kikyo! Luv ya story!

_lol._ yeah. thnx!

* * *

...so tired...n e way...I noe u'll enjoy dis chappie since it's longer! sry if I didn't update any sooner! Gomen! well g2g! bye!;)

●•§аııγ§●• out!


	8. Saturday Afternoon

Sorry people...I spelled TOUQUE wrong...and if you didn't noe wat it was, it was a winter hat. And I forgot to mention that Kagome had to wear a jacket..sorry..I'm so stupid. n e ways, hope u enjoy this chappie cuz it's going to be...hm...let's juss say it's going to be 'unexpected'.

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Ugh...So boored."Kagome said to herself.'hm...I want to go to the park.' _

_Kagome pulled her dresser and picked out some jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a pink touque. Once she slipped into those, she put on her green converses. She went out her bedroom and said_

_to her mom politely, "I'm going to the park kay mom?"_

_Her mother nodded. And Kagome went. When she got there..she saw a boy with a black touque swinging on the swing. He looked at her. _

**Now: **

Chappie 8: Saturday afternoon

* * *

KaGoMe'S p.O.v...

* * *

_'oh shit...it's him...just ignore him, he's an idiot.' _I thought as I stirred my hands in my jacket pockets. I walked into the park...totally ignoring him. 

"Oi!"He called. "Aren't gonna play with me?" He said in a playful grin.

I didn't answer him, I just continued my way to the monkey bars.

"hm...Cold aren't we?" Inuyasha said as he had stupid grin plastered onto his face. It...looked kinda cute. WHAT! Hotness crept to my cheeks and tried my best not to giggle or comprehend him in anyway.

"Fine..Let it be your way." He said as he continued swinging and I continued hangin' from the monkey bars. I kicked my foot to the top bar and pulled myself up. I was now sitting on the monkey bars. I looked down and almost lost my balance, but I had a firm grip on the bars.

It was too quiet and a bit boring, so I decided to take out my mp3 of my pocket. I pressed the on button and chose the song I wanted which was, "Let me hold you" be Bow Wow ft.Omarion.

I started lip snyching the words and I put the mp3 around my neck, so it wouldn't fall.(it has a necklace thingy) Inuyasha looked at like he wanted to know what I was listening to. So he got off the swing and came here.He swung himself up here and asked...I think since I was listening to music, but I could read his lips, I think it said, "What are you listening to?"

How ironic. I ignored him, pretending not knowing what he said. He got pretty annoyed after, he banged his fists on the monkey bars which caused it to shake, and made me a bit nervous. After, I left and went the swings.

I started swinging slowly...actually, I was swinging slow the whole time, thinking about something stupid. Like, why is his name 'Inuyasha' If he's not Dog demon? Isn't that weird? and other stuff like...why did I blush? Well actually it was pretty obvious when I thought..you know.

Am I starting to like him? Are the rumours true, that...he likes me?

hmm... But I took a guy attraction quiz and it said I was attracted to "trouble makers" on the computer, and I was pretty sure Inuyasha was one. I glared at him. He looked at me confused,

I felt embarassed just giving a cold stare at him. I guess I'm just shy cause MAYBE he likes me. I kicked my feet in the air so I could swing higher. I closed my eyes as I did this, then I felt hands pushing my back. It was...Inuyasha. I whipped around and asked, "Inuyasha...What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha answered bittersweetly.I scowled at him, he stuck his tongue at me.

I waved it off. I stopped kicking my feet in the air and let Inuyasha to take over.

"Maaaan...You're bigat!(sp?)" Inuyasha cried.

"Shut up! I'm lighter than you!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"How would you know that wench?" Inuyasha smirked.

" 'Cuz...I'm psychic." I joked. I giggled.

At this, Inuyasha pushed me harder, which caused me to lose a bit of balance. He pushed me harder again, and this time, I fell on him.

"Get off of me! You ba...Kagome? Kagome? Don't joke around with me!" Inuyasha said as he looked at me, as if he were guilty.I tried not to laugh.I was lying on his legs...faking that I fainted.

I felt a tingle in my cheeks...shit! I'm blushing!

"Shit! I'm so gonna get in trouble!hm...now where to hide the body?" Inuyasha wandered. At this point, I bursted out laughing. He sighed in relief.That actually surprised me.

"Kagome! Don't do that ever to me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Inuyasha said slightly clutching his jacket.

"Wait...You were actually worried?" I questioned him...surprised. Well..I guess the rumours are true.

He was taken back... I could tell he was a bit nervous.Then he snorted. "Hell no!I just didn't want to get in trouble by your mom and my mom!"

_'mmmhmmm...'_ I thought. I yawned...Man...I feel tired all of a sudden. I didn't want to go to home so I went to the bench so I could do something calm. I tried not to fall asleep but then...

* * *

InUyAsHa'S p.O.v... 

I wason top of the monkey bars sitting...obviously. Doing something calm.I looked all around and found Kagome sleeping. I cocked my head to the side and decided to get down.

I went to the bench she was sleeping on and sat right beside her. I looked at her tenderly.(sounds corny I noe) I pushed her bhangs back and sighed. I leaned back onto the bench. And closed my eyes, but then I felt weight on my shoulder and saw that...Kagome was resting on me!

I blushed madly. But I let her. I stared at her, and thought about things.

Does...she have the same feelings?

Or

Does she really hate me?

What will happen to her?

Hope it doesn't happen...I'd be soooo mad if _he_ killed her. My eyes kept unobeying from shutting. But eventually..

EnD oF p.O.v...

* * *

Inuyasha's head fell lightly on Kagome's and Kagome's head was on his shoulder. (aww...soooo kawaii!) They were napping away. Kagome got cold so she snuggled up closer to him, and while he was asleep, he slid his arm around her waist. (such a kawaii sight.)

* * *

"Hm...I wonder where Kagome is...she's taking long, it's already been 2 hours...I'm going to call Inuyasha's mother." Ms. Hirgurashi took the phone and dialed Izaiyo. 

**errmmm...errrmmmm...**

_"Moshi moshi?" _Inuaysha's Mom on the other line answered.

"Hey Izaiyo! um...Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

_"I'm sorry no, I haven't seen Inuyasha either..."_

"Kagome said she was going to the park..."

_"Inuyasha said he was too...meet me there...kay?" _

"Sure...see ya then! bye!" Ms.Higurashi said.

_"Bye."_

And hung up. Ms.Higurashi put on her jacket and slipped into her shoes.She jogged outside and found Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping. Izaiyo met up with her. She almost squealed out loud but Ms.Higurashi put a finger on her lips to sush.

Both of them smiled brightly at the two and seperated them knowing they'd fight. Then they woke em' up. They groaned and said nothing and just went home. The two mothers squealed quietly and went home with their child.

* * *

_review or no updating! haha!_

* * *

**Translations: **

**Bigat (bee-gat) : Heavy**

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

**Oi: Hey**

* * *

**review replies:**

sandywai  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed

Wow!I also watched Tsubasa too (I really like this one can see a lot of old character from CLAMP!X3 X3 X3 XD XD XD )But if you'd saw 'X Holic'Then you'd know that it.should.be.no problem  
Hee hee,Inuyasha looks like a perv to peek on Kagome's room ne  
When think about creepy,red eyes.I'd think that it's Naraku  
And who's that guy with black toque?Don't tell me he's Kouga ; ; ; (Also don't like this character...Hey Kouga get out of Kagome's way and go to Ayame!)  
Anyway,I'm looking forward of what happened!O

**heehee...ok thnx for reviewin! I luv Tsubasa... :3**

* * *

rose-petals-of-luv  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed 

yee-pe! inu has a thing going on for kagome that's so interesting!luvs ur story!plz update!ok c u at skool tomorrow!bye for now :)

**hey carol! wow! first to review! lol. yeah, can't believe skewl is almost done!yaye! -does happy dance- lol. n e way...yeah! kay! thnx for reviewin!**

**

* * *

Suzie  
2005-06-20  
ch 7, anon. **

love it hurry up and write more please

**thnx!**

**

* * *

****InuYasha'sReincarnation  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

Funny. Really cool story. Update ASAP.

**lol.ok. thnx!**

**

* * *

****clumsy-azn  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

OMG! loved it! i just absolutely love this story! it so cutesy! in a funny way too! hey whats a toque? UPDATE!

**a touque is a winter like it says at the top. thnx!**

**

* * *

****inuxkag4ever  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

WRITE MORE!

**lol. ok and thnx.**

**

* * *

****Kagome..real name-brianne  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, anon. **

omg! i love your fanfiction. lol. you MUST get back to it! lol! love it! i give you a 10! lol bout the Kagome name thing..its my nick name cuz i look and act like her...i even have her uniform..>ebay! yay! lol and well you get tha picture..my friend toshia is kikyo lol..dun hate her! XD and my friend katie is sango. lol! well byes! and please add onto your GREAT story! Im gonna pass it on to read this story! If you have msn messenger add me- add!lol! nice story..once again i say this! im outtie! lol! bye..sorry im hyper and i talk alot when im hyper! lol bye one last time:) XD

**lol. thank you! thank you! plz do that! lol. ur like me! i tlk when i'm hyper too, and I look a bit like her, but i certainly don't act like her...I'mnot perky...n e way thnx for reviewing!**

**

* * *

****Ai Kichiko  
2005-06-19  
ch 6, signed **

Ich liebe Ihre Erzahlung! Beschreiben mehr! Ich liebe Ihre Erzahlung! Ich Hass Kikyo das das...(Dampfen) Ich bin O.K.  
Machen ich Nennung...ICH LIEBE IHRE ERZAHLUNG! O, speaking German is fun! (Translate and enjoy!)

**wha?sry i don't like translating stuff.**

**

* * *

****Ai Kichiko  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

**I** love your story!Keep writing!I love your story!Keep writing! Oh and did I mention,I LOVE YOUR STORY!KEEP WRITING!

**LOL.thnx!**

**

* * *

****Jolise  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, anon. **

hoe could you do this to me! I hate cliffies... update soon!

**lol.**

**

* * *

****inu romance FREAK  
2005-06-19  
ch 1, signed **

whoa. very interesting chapter. 0.0

**lol.yeah thnx!**

**

* * *

****Sukuri 99  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

If I reveiw will you give me a Sesshomaru plushie?

**maybe...hm...I guess so.**

**

* * *

****InuKagluver91  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

MEH! YOU MUST CONTINUE! Seirously dude, you totally have to update and SOON!

**lol.kk.thnx!**

**

* * *

****Kag-15-neko  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

hey i luv ur story...ITS GREAT...PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

**thnx! **

**

* * *

****Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

plz update soon

**kk.**

**

* * *

****Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-06-19  
ch 6, signed **

this chap was good

**lol.thnx. don't u hate kagome? i saw ur profile.**

**

* * *

****Lettuce  
2005-06-19  
ch 7, signed **

A meeting of Kagome and InuYasha in the park...dum, dum, dum! VEry good!

**yaye!thnx!**

**

* * *

**

kk

bye

ppl

luv

ya! (and ... ) heehee..

n e way

signin off,

aLLy ;)


	9. Kagome's forgotten birthday

**Last time:**

_"Moshi moshi?" Inuaysha's Mom on the other line answered._

"_Hey Izaiyo! um...Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" Ms. Higurashi asked. _

_"I'm sorry no, I haven't seen Inuyasha either..."_

"_Kagome said she was going to the park..." _

_"Inuyasha said he was too...meet me there...kay?" _

"_Sure...see ya then! bye!" Ms.Higurashi said._

_"Bye."_

_And hung up. Ms.Higurashi put on her jacket and slipped into her shoes.She jogged outside and found Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping. Izaiyo met up with her. She almost squealed out_

_loud but Ms.Higurashi put a finger on her lips to shush. Both of them smiled brightly at the two and seperated them knowing they'd fight. Then they woke em' up._

_They groaned and said nothing and just went home. The two mothers squealed quietly and went home with their child.

* * *

_

**Now: **

Chappie 9: Kagome's forgotten Birthday...or is it?

* * *

A week past by and here we are with Kagome getting up early, all giddy. She jumped out of her bed and went to her calendar that was posted up on her frenchgreenish painted wall. 

She circled the box where it said, "Kag's B-day". She put on a warm smile knowing her mom would greet her good morning. She removed her clothes and wrapped a towel around her chest, and she wobbled to the bathroom.(it was tight on her and it reached to her ankles)

After she was done taking a shower, she found her little brother Souta who just woke up heading to the bathroom.

"Hey Souta...uh, aren't you going to say something?" Kagome greeted/asked.

"Oh yeah..." Souta started.

_'heh. I knew he'd say it.' Kahgome thought._

"Ohayo onee-san." Souta said. Kagome fell anime style. Her brother questioned,"What?"

Kagome sheepishly grinned and waved a hand. "Um...nah, it's ok."

_'hmph...oh well, maybe he's going to say at breakfast.' _Kagome thought.

She wobbled back to her room and dried off the beads of hot drips rolling on her body. She put on her plush robe and picked out her clothes. It was pretty casual, since she wasn't much of the dressy type.

She picked out a dark green wife beater, a pair of jeans, a silver chain necklace, regular green ankle socks and green converses(XD all green ).She quickly and swiftly, dressed into those and walked out normally out of her room.

She greeted her mom in the kitchen with a normal manner expecting her also to say it. But instead...

"Oh sorry Kagome! I'm late for work so help yourself for breakfast. ok? Bye!" Her mother said as soon as she dashed out the door.

Kagome's face saddened. She grabbed her dark green bag from her chair and slumped out of her seat and walked sadly out of the kitchen. She just simply dragged her feet against the carpet floor as she was in the living room. She put on her bag on her back as she passed through the living room. She was in a trance...

_'Everyone forgot my birthday was today...' _

Her trance was broken when...

"Oh Kagome-chan..."

Kagome lit up a bit as soon as she heard her grandpa's voice calling her name expecting the same thing from him. She answered,"Yes Lolo?"

"Ahem...Have a great time at school!" Her grandfather waved. Just when Kagome's hopes were up it was suddenly crushed. She tried to give a warm smile, but didn't succeed. Instead she gave a

sad/sheepish smile and waved to her grandpa.

She took her green like sports jacket and dragged her feet to the exit, slammed the door and met up with Sango on the way to the sidewalk.

"Hey Kaggy-chan!" Sango greeted ever so happily. That's the least thing Kagome was feeling now.

"Hey..." Kagome replied dully.

"Soooo...You excited for the first day of school for the week?" Sango asked with a wide grin on her face.

_'She forgot too...' _Kagome face saddened even more. "I guess..." Kagome replied with not much enthusiasm.

"Wassup with you?"

"Mmm...nothing." Kagome lied trying to put a smile on.

"No really."

"Ok ok, I'm just sleepy."

"Oh, ok."

It was a quiet walk to school. Sango knew Kagome wasn't in the mood to talk cuz everyone 'forgot' her birthday.(keyword:forgot) But that wasn't really true, all of her family and friends knew it was her birthday, but they're just pretending.

They're actually planning a surprise birthday for her when she comes home.Kagome and Sango finally arrived at school went to their homerooms.

**After School... (sry too lazy to describe the lectures --)

* * *

**

"Sango you can go ahead home, I'm walking alone..." Kagome told her bff.

"Um...Ok, bye Kaggy-chan!" Sango said goodbye before she left home.

"Bye..." _'Imma go to the God Tree...'_ Kagome thought sadly. She then walked herself to the God tree. When she arrived to the destination, she sat on the marble bench beside it. A cold fall breeze blew and Kagome looked up at the old tree. She started crying.

"Kag...Kagome?"

"Hmm..? (sniff), oh it's You Inuyasha..." Kagome said bitterly.

"Keh...anyway, What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmph...Not any of your buisness!(sniff)" Kagome sniffed.

"Oh! I got you something."

"Eh?"

Inuyasha pulled a out a plastic case with a light green ribbon tied around with a dried rose inside. Kagome was stunned.

"Happy birthday Kagome."

Kagome was struck. He was the only one who said happy birthday. ONLY, ONLY!

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"I said-" Inuyasha was cut off, as he felt lips brush against his cheek. Kagome had just kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed, harder than ever. He relunctantly placed a hand on his cheek

and stared wide eyed into space.

"Um...That was a thanks.." Kagome said, as pink stained accross her face.

"Keh...Whatever," Inuyasha sat on the bench beside her.

"Um...Inu...yasha?" Kagome said looking up at him with a flushed face.

"Hai?"

"C-can I-I...c-can I l-lean on your s-shoulder?" Kagome shuddered.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned hot and repiled in a nod. Kagome smiled contently at him and slwly placed her head on his shoulder.There was a pause. Both of them looked at all of their surroundings, as they still had flush faces. They stayed like that for 15 minutes til...

"Um...We should head back home now," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah..."

"C-can I walk you home?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

Kagome nodded. She took her bag as Inuyasha did the same. And they started their way onto Kagome's house.

As they finally arrived, Kagome opened the door and yelled,"I'M-"

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

sry ppl for slacking! newayz, gots lots of reviews! yaye! I hope I reach 1000 reviews for this story!if you hope so too, then review plz!

* * *

**review replies:**

Kasatka  
2005-06-24  
ch 8, anon.

Lol, are their mom's gonna set them up? lol, can't wait for the next chapter! Update soon! -

**...can't really tell you there, well tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Kag-15-neko  
2005-06-24  
ch 8, signed 

luv the chapt!and ur right the ending was soo kawaii!um u werent serious on not updatin if u didnt get reviews were u? if so...THAN ILL REVIEW EVERYTIME!o and please update soon!looks up wit puppy eyesplease

**lol. hm...i was a bit serious...lol. tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Pwalefriend  
2005-06-23  
ch 8, signed 

Okay, so far this chap was my fav, and it wasn't as confusing and fast pased as the others. Yay! Kagome's starting to like him back! Yay! Is Shippo going to come into the story soon? Please update soon!  
Pwalefriend

**ok, how old are you? since u said u were confused as u passed the other chapters...i'm not sure if shippou's going to be in the story, well tnx for reviewing**

* * *

new moonfull moon  
2005-06-23  
ch 7, signed 

please continue.

**ok, lol.tnx...i think**

* * *

clumsy-azn  
2005-06-23  
ch 8, signed 

yeah i know now. man i didn't even know it was winter there! i thought it was summer since you described their clothes. lol. OMG! I LOVED...LOVED THAT PART WHEN SHE SNUGGLED TO HIM WHEN THEY WERE NAPPING ON THE BENCH! SO KAWAII! hey is inuyasha human in here?

**lol.ya didn't? well actually it's fall, cuz since Halloween is near and it's in October...yeah. oh and yeah, Inuyasha is human.sry! tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

XanimebabeX  
2005-06-23  
ch 8, signed 

squeel!That was so kawaii!Keep writing

**lol.ok. tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

InuKagluver91  
2005-06-23  
ch 8, signed 

Thanky for the update:D It's so kawaii! Well til ur next update, ja!

**tnx!**

* * *

inuxkag4ever  
2005-06-23  
ch 8, anon. 

so sweet!

**tnx!**

* * *

lovelykeadeinufan  
2005-06-29  
ch 3, signed 

at a party when everyone had bf's or gf's they sang to me the lonely song girl style i hate that!wa

**wat?**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-29  
ch 8, signed 

Aw that is so adorable! Update soon!

--xWhit3StaRx

**tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-29  
ch 7, signed 

Same reponses...

Miroku: Poor thing  
Inu: Perv XD jk!  
Kag: She can dance! Lol if I were her I would've died XD rofl  
I&K: They think alike, don't they?

--xWhit3StaRx

**lol.**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-29  
ch 6, signed 

So...many...lines...

--xWhit3StaRx

**lol.**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-29  
ch 5, signed 

Hahaha Poor Miroku...Inu-baby should really watch his temper XD

--xWhit3StaRx

**yeah, i guess...tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-29  
ch 4, signed 

Aw...issa short / But it's good anyways lol P

--xWhit3StaRx

**yeah i noe, dat's wat i said. tnx!**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-29  
ch 3, signed 

Great!

--xWhit3StaRx

**tnx**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-29  
ch 2, signed 

Aw I'm sorry I really though I did review pouts Lol anyways...I'm also pretty sure I put you in the responses...or...OMG! I just checked! I didn't/ I'll make it up to you ok? Or try anyways lol...

--xWhit3StaRx

**ok, lol. **

* * *

V.X.O  
2005-06-28  
ch 8, signed 

I love this story its great! That was some cute Inu/Kag fluff hehe! UPDATE SOON! V.X.O

**lol.tnx! and tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-06-27  
ch 1, signed 

I've never reviewed any of your stories? Frowns Sorry, it was so long ago I can't even remember! Anyways, just dropping by to thank you for reviewing (when you did) and to let you know I FINALLY updated! Sorry it took so long /

--xWhit3StaRx

**nope, u didn't review. and it was ok dat u didn't update for a looooong time, ok maybe not. jks! lol. sry i juss love ur story! it's sooo gud! **

* * *

sandywai  
2005-06-26  
ch 8, signed 

Hee hee,yea Tsubasa also one of my favorite to watch(The frst one right now would be Inuyasha XP XP XP)  
Oh?I thought Inuyasha was in his Half demon form; ; ; (Ahh I miss his doggy-ears la)  
Hee hee Inuyasha looks quite sweet la X3 X3 XD XD XD (Even though he won't admitted that he's worry about Kagome,hee hee hee XP XP XP)  
Anyway,then what happened?Please update it quickly laO

**lol. ok.tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

inutagalog  
2005-06-26  
ch 1, anon. 

WOW! i was searching 4 some 1s fanfic 2 have some tagalog in it so dose that mean ur filipino? cuz i am filipino 2 ang galing mo! well i like ur fic a lot

**yes, I'm filip. and tnx! **

* * *

chibicarolz-15  
2005-06-25  
ch 8, signed 

squeals omg ! that's so kawaii! i luv this chapter especially the part when inukag snuggle closer to each other...and ya bye 4 now

**lol. tnx carol**

* * *

Lettuce  
2005-06-25  
ch 8, signed 

Aw! That's so sweet! I would have taken a picture. I wonder if anyone saw them? Please continue!

**lol. same here, and they're the same age as me! lol. weird huh?tnx reviewing!**

* * *

:P  
2005-06-24  
ch 8, anon. 

Hey, I like the story. Inuyasha and Kagome go hand-in-hand and they don't even know that the other likes them. Funny! (THUMBS UP!)

**tnx!**

* * *

inu romance FREAK  
2005-07-14  
ch 8, signed

Know this chapter, was so freaking cute. I absolutely love it! Please update soon! u

**lol.tnx!**

* * *

inu romance FREAK  
2005-07-14  
ch 7, signed 

Aww! Super duper cute chapter!

**tnx!**

* * *

inu romance FREAK  
2005-07-14  
ch 6, signed 

Ooh, very interesting chapter! u

**tnx!**

* * *

inu romance FREAK  
2005-07-14  
ch 5, signed 

Love this chapter!

**lol.ok**

* * *

inu romance FREAK  
2005-07-14  
ch 4, signed 

Wow. What a cute and interesting chapie!

**tnx!**

* * *

inu romance FREAK  
2005-07-14  
ch 3, signed 

Heehee, really cute chapter! Except for when Kagome called Inuyasha, Inutrasha.

**lol.yeah.**

* * *

inu romance FREAK  
2005-07-13  
ch 2, signed 

Heehee, awesome chapter. It is so cute.

**lol.tnx!**

* * *

Ai Kichiko  
2005-07-13  
ch 8, signed 

Please write more soon!Please!My life depends on it! Write more please! tearMe no like cliffies :( sob sobHurry and write more!

**lol.ok! tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

hellkitty24  
2005-07-13  
ch 8, signed 

add more pwease i love the story!

**lol.ok, tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou  
2005-07-12  
ch 8, signed 

SO KAWAII! How old are Kags and Inu exactly? Update soon -

**Kagome and Inuyasha are 11, like me...lol.**

* * *

Relia  
2005-07-06  
ch 8, signed 

U RAWK! And so does ur story. This was so kawaii! Well, please update soon! Once again, U RAWK!

See ya!

Reli

**lol.really? i do? lol, tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate  
2005-07-04  
ch 8, signed 

KAWAII! update soon! Shae-chan

**tnx!**

* * *

Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-07-04  
ch 8, signed 

loved it

**tnx!**

* * *

inufanandkikyo  
2005-07-01  
ch 2, signed 

hey i loved the chapter plz update soon.

**kk, tnx for reviewing!**

* * *

lovelykeadeinufan  
2005-06-29  
ch 8, signed 

hahahhaha nice can i come in as an oc i will email it to u if it is ok

**...maybe, iunno...**

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhh! done reveiwing to the last...hm..21 reviewers? neway, TY VERY MUCH PPL! 

WELL G2FLY!

LOVE

YA!

MUUAHH!

BYE BYE

aLLy ;)


	10. Paartaayy time! & lil sleep over

**Last Time: **

_"Um...We should head back home now," Inuyasha said. _

_"Yeah..."_

_"C-can I walk you home?" Inuyasha asked nervously._

_Kagome nodded. She took her bag as Inuyasha did the same. And they started their way onto Kagome's house. _

_As they finally arrived, Kagome opened the door and yelled,"I'M-"_

_"SURPRISE!" _

**Now: **

Chappie 10: Paaaartay time! and a lil sleep over...

(A/N: going to be the LOOONGEST chappie for this story)

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone in Kagome's house roared. Kagome smiled with glee. Her eyes watered in happiness and ran to mom and gave her a bear hug.

Everyone watched the mother daughter moment. Kagome pulled away and faced the crowd and said, "Oh my gosh... I thought...I thought...I thought all of you guys forgot my birthday...Thank you so much!"

While Kagome said that and everyone clapped, Kagome's mom shot a thumbs up to Inuyasha and he smiled genuinely. _'I should do more favours more often.'_

Everyone started clapping, Kagome's Best friend came to her and gestured her hands for all clapping hands to cease. Once people stopped Sango started her to say something, "Ok let's dig into some food and PAAAARTAAAAY!"

Some people went somewhere to hangout, some went to eat, some to dance, and yada yada what parties do. Kagome went to the tables that were set up to get something to eat after the crying and all those stuff outside.

Inuyasha went outside with the kids Kagome's mom invited. She actually invited Kagome's classmates and some of their parents.

Kagome got bored inside so she went outside with the other kids. She found that everyone was playing hide-and-go-seek. (i h8 dat game since the movie "Hide and Seek" came out)She exclaimed, "HEEEY! CAN I PLAY!"

All the kids froze and turned their heads in Kagome's direction. They all nodded. Sango yelled out, "Ok, whoever..." but then one of Kagome's other friends went up to Sango and whispered something in her ear. Sango's lips curved into an evil smile. "EVERYONE! HUDDLE EXCEPT FOR KAGOME AND INUYASHA!"

Everyone reported and Inuyasha and Kagome stood there and shrugged. "Heres the plan, you guys hide but like you guys are like more spying on Inuyasha and Kagome, since, we're going to make them both it...ok?"

All the 11 yr. olds nodded in agreement.All pulled back.

Sango started to yell out,"I mean! whichever **_TWO_** is last from racing to that wall over there, are it!"

Sango knew Kagome and Inuyasha were kinda slower than the rest so ya get the idea. Everyone bent down like racers getting ready for the signal of Yumi(Kagome's friend).

"Ok! ready...set...GOOOOO!" Yumi yelled and ran as soon as she said go. Everyone made it to the wall and ironically Inuyasha and Kagome were last. _'fcuk this.. why do I have a feeling that _

_Sango planned this out?'_ Kagome thought.

_'Salamat Sango...' _Inuyasha thought, his eyes twinkling a bit.

"HAHA! you guys are it! ok everyone...HIDE!"

Everyone started to hide in different places while Kagome and Inuyasha faced their backs on them. Kagome fumed and out her thumbs in her front pockets. Inuyasha stood there calm.

There was an awkward silence between them, excluding the crickets doing their thing.

"Ok I know how much you hate this more than me..." Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Tch, Whatever," Kagome replied not looking back at him. Then she asked bitterly,"Soooo, aren't we supposed to find them by now?"

"Keh, I don't care!" Inuyasha retorted and sat fiercefully on the bench-like concrete. Kagome decided to join him all the anger washing off of her. Eyes started to stare at them and coming from up top of their hiding places.

Kagome's mom and her friends and all the adults from the house looked out the window watching the sparks Kagome's and Izaiyo's child going on eachother.The two oblivious that eyes were watching them. Another sheet of silence flowed over them. And again Inuyasha decided to unravel it. "Let's go find them shall we?"

"Mmmm...wow, look at the stars...they're so pretty," Kagome replied instead, not really paying attentiong to the topic Inuyasha asked about.

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look but then decided to look up also. "You're right, they are pretty." Inuyasha whispered.And turned to look at Kagome. _'But not as much as you...' _

Kagome's mom clasped her hands together._'aw...' _She thought.

All of a sudden Kagome's head collapsed onto his shoulder.Inuyasha tensed. He fidgetly looked down at his shoulder. He blushed madly, but Kagome didn't see since it was night.

"_Awww..."_All the adults and all the girls went except for Kikyo who went, _"Fcuk you Higurashi... You will pay..."_

"_Iiiick..."_ All the little boys went except for Miroku who was there. Instead he said this, _"Go Yasha!"_

Inuyasha jerked away and questioned/trying to hide the nervousness of his voice, "Um...eh..d-did you hear s-something?"

Everyone ducked into their hiding spots.And the adults went back to what they were doing.

Kagome didn't pay any attention but was in her thoughts. _'what...the...FCUK...did I just...DO? ' _But came back from her thoughts."hm...not really..."

"Ummmm...kay!let's go find them now!" Inuyasha said cheerily placing a hand on his temple and smiling sheepishly. Kagome nodded like she wasn't so sure, but then shrugged it off. First they looked behind a bush and found three boys, then looked from above a tree and found Sango and Yumi.

Then they went behind the tree and found Miroku. And found the rest of their classmates and some of Kagome's cousins later.

"**_HEY KIDS! TIME FOR CAKE!"_** Kagome's mom roared.

All the kids stampede inside except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey! why aren't you running?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why do you care? plus it's my party!" Kagome retorted.

"Keh whatever.." Inuyasha folded his arms.

Both arrived at the same destination finding all the people awaiting for them.

"Higurashi hurry up!I want cake right now!" Kikyo yelled.

"No yelling at the Birthday girl!" Sango snapped.Kikyo kept quiet.

"Tch, whatever, let's get this over with." Kagome snorted.

They all sang 'happy Birthday' and she blew her candles and they all had cake. Kagome went to her sofa and sat there boredly.

_'I've got to do something.' _Mrs.Higurashi Thought. _'hm...I KNOW!'_

"HEY GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR DANCING!"

All eleven yr. olds pushed the furniture out of the centre of the living room and waited for Kagome's mom to start the music. The first track that was on was, "So Seductive,"

The beat started to boom throughout the house as Mrs.Higurashi turned up the stereo.She also turned off the lights and replaced it by a disco ball. The adults followed the beat into the now called 'dancing floor.' Kagome had her group of dancing friends and goofed off. Inuyasha had only Miroku to goof off with his own.

Miroku sensed that Inuyasha wanted to go join Kagome and Miroku also wanted to go with him cuz Sango was there. So he asked following the beat with his feet,"So Yash, want to join the gals?"

Inuyash shook his head vigorously in declination.(is dat a word?I meant decline... oh well)

"Fine, I'll go myself..." Miroku said making Inuyasha lure into his trap. "...Fine! I'm coming with you..." _'baka...but I do want to dance with Kagome..'_

Miroku led the way through the thick crowd of dancing people to Kagome's group. Just when they came to them, Miroku immediately went to dance with Sango, and Inuyasha danced his way to Kagome but bumped into a boy with brown hair that was pulled up into a small high ponytail and a brown sports headband.

"Move it Inutrasha!" He growled.

"Why should I, Kouga?" Inuyasha growled back.

"Cuz you're in my way stupid!" Kouga said as he pointed a finger at him. "And plus, I'm going to dance with Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. His purple pupils became smaller than before.But then grew back to normal as soon as Inuyasha's eyes came to normal with a glint of sadness he smirked.

"Oh...I guess you haven't heard," Inuyasha asked.

"Heard what?" Kouga asked with curiousity.

"Kagome and Me right? we're gf and bf now." Inuyasha bluffed but really Inuyasha knew they weren't.Then he put on a serious face. "So if you're messing with her, you're messing with me."

Kouga smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped at the back of his head and moved backwards.Then Inuyasha made his way to Kagome.

Then the next track came on. It was, "don't cha"

All the girls screamed and jumped up and down while all the adults and the boys covered their ears.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Heh. Now's my chance to dance with my Yashie boy!" Kikyo snickered.

When the chorus started. Kagome and her friends started singing along.

_don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, _

_don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

_don't cha_

_don't cha_

_don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, _

_don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

Then Kagome turned around and found Kikyo and Inuyasha dancing together. Inuyasha was there like he never wanted to dance with her. He mouthed,'help me!'

Kagome had a hint of jealousy boiling inside of her. She smirked, "Hey Kikyo."

"Yeah Higurashi? Don't you see I'm busy dancing with my boy?" Kikyo asked bitterly.

"He's not your boy...he's..um...actually mine." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gasped but then played along.He moved away from a gapped mouth Kikyo and moved to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "So shuu!"

Kikyo walked away, shocked, still with the gapped mouth. Inuyasha jerked his arm away from Kagome and a hint of blush crept his cheeks. "T-Thanks." Inuyasha shuddered.

Kagome blushed also and pulled all her attitude into her response. "Tch.No prob...But don't touch me again, tanga."She responded brushing her shoulder off.

"Keh. Look who's talking." Inuyasha retorted.

"Hmph...Whatever." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at him.He responded the same thing back.

They started dancing again, minding their buisness. Kagome turned her back on him and payed attention to her friends again. All her friends eyed her suspiciously. She hasn't noticed til she took one glance at them.

"What?Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked as she searched her face.

Sango stepped up and said, "Hey, what was all of that back there? hm...? About Inuyasha being _your_ boy?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and shuddered. Pink stained her face but her friends couldn't see it since it blended in with the lights going on. She conjoured up all her courage to tell them.

"Um...Inuyasha needed help on getting away from Kikyo, so he told me to help him so yeah..." Kagome said in on single breath.

All her friends still eyed her and there was silence between all of them.(excluding the music) Until, Sango darted and screamed out, "HENTAI!"

SMACK!

Everyone all turned to the person behind Sango. He was on the floor with a stupid wide grin on his face and rubbing his cheek. "Hehe, well I'm sorry to say that I have to go my fair lady Sango," Miroku said as he stood up and kissed Sango's hand which made her mad even more.

"Grrr...Don't make me-" Sango growled but then was cut off when a mic screech interupted. Everyone shuddered at the awful niose it made.

"Eeeek...Ok Minna! This is going to be a slow song so everyone partner up! Even Kagome-chan's classmates please!" Mrs.Higurashi's voice through the mic echoed.

"Hey hey hey hey! Come back here Hentai! I need a Partner!" Sango yelled after Miroku when he ran out.

Then Kagome's friends found a partner to dance with left with Kagoem all alone. Adult with adult, and Teen with Teen. Kagome was about to go sit but then a hand grabbed her wrist and tapped her shoulder. She whipped around and found that it was Inuyasha.

"Would you like to dance?" Inuyasha asked with puppy dog eyes and a sweet smile. Kagome eyed him.

"Are you doing all that nice crap so you won't be left out?" Kagome asked.

_'yup, that's not all...' _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha nodded and put on a grin.

"Fine ok... Don't touch ok?" Kagome said with pink staining her cheeks.

"Keh. Whatever, why would I anyway?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome and Inuyasha started positioning themselves. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. Kagome's hand was in Inuyasha's palm while his other hand was on her waist. Kagome blushed.

She shuddered out, "H-hey! What d-did I just S-say?"

Inuyasha looked where his hand was and darted his hand to her shoulder. Kagome sighed in relief and the hotness crept away from her cheeks.

"Aw...they're so cute!" Kagome's mom said to Izaiyo. She nodded in agreement. "I knew our plan would work!"

Once again Izaiyo nodded._'heh.This song is perfect.' _Mrs.Higurashi thought.

The slow song was,"Let me hold you," by Bow Wow.

_In my arms, in my mind,all the time_

_I wanna _

_keep you right by my side til I die;I'm gonna_

_Hold you down and make sure everything's right with you, _

_you could never go wrong if ya _

_Let me hold you,_

_Down like a best friend supposed to, _

_I'm trying to show you the life of soemone you should be living in,_

_Oooh, baby baby, you never go wrong if ya_

_Let me hold you..._

When the chorus came, all the boy/guys started to hold their dancing mate.Inuyasha tried to attempt but was too afraid. Plus she said 'don't touch her' so yeah... Kagome noticed his nervous attitude so she made him more comfortable.

"Ok, maybe just _one_ acception..." Kagome said as she looked into his violet orbs but looked away, as she was about to drown in them. Blush once again came to her cheeks._ 'too much blushing_

_today...jeez! I just hate it!'_

Inuyasha's arms quivered for the killing move._ 'Come on Yashie! you could do it! just go! she won't mind, would she? but didn't she just say one_ _acception?'_ Inuyasha metally talked to himself.

But then Kagome decided to help him by facing her back on him. Then he finally wrapped his arms around her neck as she nuzzled in.

But never very far away from them, Kouga and Kikyo watched them as both grimaced.Both made a plan in their heads and snickered quietly.

* * *

It seemed as if time flew.

All Kagome's soon left leaving Inuyasha and his mom. Kagome and Inuyasha were on the Love sofa trying their best not to sleep, while their moms were talking to eachother.As soon as They stopped talking, they looked over at their children who were sleeping already.

Both mothers smirked.Then they started talking again, but quietly, since they were sleeping.

The mothers pretended to wake them up frantically.

And soon the slumbering kids became awake. Both groaned and stretched and both asked half annoyed, "Yeah, what?"

"I'm so sorry Yashie-chan! I forgot the keys at home!" Inuyasha's mom acted frantically(also).

"Isn't Kuya home?like he could open the door..." He suggested in a groggy voice, rubbing his eye.

"...sry but he went to his friends place to sleepover and study for the big test given tommorow."

"Ugh! What are supposed to do now?" Inuyasha said grimacing.

"Hm...hey! maybe you can sleep here!" Mrs.Higurashi suggested happily.

Inuyasha nodded.

"WHAT? WHY ME!" Kagome exploded on the ground.

"Shhh...Kagome! your brother is sleeping!" Kagome just rolled her eyes and turning away from her mother so she wouldn't yell.

"Ok, then, Kagome you sleep in your own room, and Inuyasha you sleep in ...Kagome's room since Souta's Room is too small." Kagome's mom planned out.

Both scowled at eachother and went to the resigned room.

"Yes it worked! Good acting skills Izaiyo!"

Kagome changed into ther regular sleeping wear(pink tank top and gray baggy track pants)in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and stuff. Inuyasha was in the room and Mrs.Higurashi picked out a big baggy shirt, that was one of Kagome's(I have one too.lol. :D) but that was it, since Inuyasha had boxers so he could use that.

When Kagome came out, she immediately covered her eyes. Seeing a changing Inuyasha. She flushed red.

Inuyasha was struggling to get his shirt off but it wasn't. And his pants were down too, revealing his checker board like boxers.

"Aaack! I can't take this out!" Inuyasha stuggled, but next thing he'd known he tripped since his pants were to his ankles and fell. "Ugh...Stupid shirt." shooting a glare at it.

"Um..er..em, C-can I help you?" Kagome asked still covering her eyes, with a little peek hole.Inuyasha nodded. With one hand pulling Inuyasha up she was still covering her eyes, cuz Inuyasha's shirt was up and revealed his torso, so yeah...

She still covered her eyes, but she helped Inuyasha pull the shirt off of his arms and neck.And it finally came off. Kagome sat on her bed while Inuyasha slipped in to the baggy shirt.

**Knock knock!**

Kagome's mom opened the door with a bunch of sleeping requiements. Then she dropped it onthe floor and said bye then left. Inuyasha set it up on the ground.He went to close the lights and layed on the bedsheets given.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't feel sleepy yet so they whispered. But they whispered themselves to sleep. It was midnight, Inuyasha felt cold. Since he was sleeping and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he went into Kagome's bed.

And for the same reason for Kagome she snuggled into Inuyasha thinking he was her brother.Both snuggled up and went into a more comfortable sleep.

**Next morning...

* * *

**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and to reveal Inuyasha sleeping beside her.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

whew, that took me like only 2 days to finish! cuz i didn't have a writer's block! oh yeah! i'm redoing my other story "The one" so sry ppl who enjoyed it so far! ok now onto review replies!

* * *

jai-lei  
2005-07-15  
ch 1, anon. 

wat's up  
I'm a pnay 2  
i notice da langauge  
my nickname is jai-lei

**kewl.**

* * *

inuxkag4ever  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, anon. 

lovely

**tnx!**

* * *

Kumorihana  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, anon. 

I LOVE IT! Plz update soon! oh and i don't mean to be...mean or anything but i thought you would like to know that baka actually means jackass. i have a site that i use to translate japanese to english and i learned how to cuss in japanese from it. kinda fun bcuz no-one has a clue what you're saying. GAH! off subject! anyway, plz plz plz plz plz update soon!

**are you sure that Baka means that cuz I have a friend that's japanese u noe...I'll ask her! and thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

swatchick  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

hey that was really good! I can't belive your in elementry what grade are you in! plz update!

**lol.thnx! I'm 11 rite now but turning 12 in Sept.19. I'm also going to gr.7, rite now it's Summer here. thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

cherimai  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

cool surprise party! i like it very much. hehe. please update soon!

**thnx for reviewing! **

**Super thnx! lol.**

* * *

sandywai  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

Ah That's Sweet! X3 X3 X3 XD XD XD XD  
Hee hee,Inu-Chan is the one to lead to Kagome-Chan's birthday party?-  
And also hope you can reach to 10 reviews la!O  
Looking forward of what happen!

**lol. u kinda got it there, yup! thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Filipinababe  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, anon. 

Ang galing mo! Keep up the good work. I'm glad that there's a Filipino writing about Inuyasha. Ang dami mong fans! LOL Bye! see ya

**Lol. Salamat! thnx for reviewing and yea, I guess I do have alot. lol.**

* * *

Relia  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

I adore this story! Plz update soon! Well, I must be going!

RELIA

**thnx for reading and reviewing! lol.**

* * *

XanimebabeX  
2005-07-20  
ch 9, anon. 

that was a cute chapter. I loved the part when Kagome kisses Inuyasha. Keep writing!  
Luv&Giggles,  
Kukaii-chan

**lol.hehe, same here. thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Jazzy Uchiha  
2005-07-18  
ch 9, signed 

this was a sweet chapter

**thnx!**

* * *

chibicarolz-15  
2005-07-18  
ch 9, signed 

squeals some more i just luv squealing and when i squeal it means i like..no let me rephrase that..it means i luv it. this is the best chappie so far i luv it i luv it! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE ! plz

**lol. thnx carol! **

* * *

Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou  
2005-07-17  
ch 9, signed 

So you're 11 - I'm 13, your lucky your not in highschool yet, homework is a real pain ;P Anyways a really cute chapter and update soon -

**how'd u noe I was 11? u checked out mah profile didn't u? or do we noe eachother? jks! newayz, thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

xWhit3StaRx  
2005-07-16  
ch 9, signed 

Hey again! I love this! It's awesome D Oh and in case you thought I abandoned my story (again), I didn't! The next chapter is going to be really really long! Like over 10 pages, so it'll take me a little bit longer. Don't worry though, I already started it and I'm hoping to get it out by Monday...anyways, update soon!

xWhit3StaRx

**lol.I noe I've read it already, ur such a great author! cuz like I've seen all ur work and they always hav a lot of reviews! thnx for reviewing! lol.

* * *

**

Lady Lenn  
2005-07-16  
ch 9, signed 

AH! ITS SO CUTE! i love it! Kagome and InuYasha finally together! I'm so happy! And i like how they goto the same school and stuff. please continue your wonderful story!

-Lady Lenn

**lol... um...inuyasha and Kagome aren't together...yet. well thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

kagomefan595  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

Wow! that was sweet of inuyasha!

**lol. yup! thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Animejunkies'meow'  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

I am so pissed right now! Words cannot describe the anger inside me at this moment! Wanna know why?  
Because I didn't find your story earlier! sulks in corner Haha! Had you goin' there didn't I? Well I really really like your story! I have to ask for some advise if you will help me. How do you get so many ppl to read your stories. Do you just wait and hope for the best. I have a story that hasn't got any reviews so I'm not sure whether that means no one has found my story (there is so many) or if it's a really bad story. Well anyways love tha story! Can't wait for an update!

**Lol. you did at first yea! but then, later, I was like, Ain't I on her faves list? before u reviewed. lol. oh yea, gave u advice at ur story, "the lead"I think, plz add onto it! seems pretty gud!**

* * *

floatingfntasy  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, anon. 

hey!ur story is pretty good!

**thnx!**

* * *

BrokenHeartedBeauty  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

I love your story!Pls update soon!for being in elementary school, you're pretty good at this!lol!psyche i'm only in middle school!keep goingw/ story!

**lol, thnx! dat's wat everyone says now! ok thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

clumsy-azn  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, signed 

oh really? He IS human? wow, i thought he was half-demon the whole time i was reading this. lol. well, i like it better half-demon but oh well. OMFG! I LOVE THAT PART WITH HER KISSING HIS CHEEK THING! man, that is so cute! oh yeah are they like lil kids in here. i remembered in the beginning or something you said they were...9, or 10 or something, right? well, great chapter! update soon!

**lol. ya did? lol. Actually they're 11.(like me but turning 12 in sept!) newayz, thnx for reviewing! oh yea! if ya wanna see Inuyasha as human, with short hair, go to my homepage! it's there in my profile! well, thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Inu&Kag forever!  
2005-07-15  
ch 9, anon. 

me again! love it it was so kawaii! i love it kep up the good work!

**thnx!**

* * *

Inu&Kag forever!  
2005-07-15  
ch 6, anon. 

i hate kikyo but i feel sorry for her i mean sure she ruins the Inu&Kag moment but shes not a slut besides she knows Kagome would go with Inuyasha u kno what im sayin dont hate 2 much it feels bad.

**i noe, I don't really hate her now(but still a bit more on the hating side..lol)butif Iread an Inu/kik fic? That would be juss messed up! well thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

Inu&Kag forever!  
2005-07-15  
ch 3, anon. 

its been a long time since i read this fic. so u know what shes just like me also.well i love it keep up the good work

**lol. kewl! so we have almost the same personality. kewl. thnx fore reviewing!**

* * *

jai-lei  
2005-07-15  
ch 5, anon. 

wat's up again  
r u from S.C.A Elementary School  
cuz u said dat u r from elementary schol  
sorry busy reading meteor garden or hana yori dango stories  
no time for inu stories

jailei:)

**nope sry I'm not. thnx for reviewing i guess...**

* * *

ok! done replying!

LOVE

YA

ALL!

KEEP

REVIEWING

PLZ!

AND

I'LL

UPDATE

FASTER!

LiLAlly ;)


	11. Hooky prt1

**oooh! I'm swy fo not updatin dis story! so swy! I had camp! Well "the One" Is still on hold but dun worry it's almost done! and i'm swy fo makin dis chapp real short i'm juss making you guyz to not wait that much no more, well w/e enjoy!

* * *

**

**Last Time: **

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open and to reveal Inuyasha sleeping beside her._

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

**Now: **

Chapter 11: Hooky prt.1

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GA-AAAAHHHHHhhhhh..." Both screamed but then settled down. "Why the hell are you in my bed?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Isn't this my bed?" Inuyasha retorted.

"You stooge! remember you're in my house! hello!"

Inuyasha looked around and found french green bedsheets instead of blood red sheets. Inuyasha turned red of embarrassment. In a split second, a huge grin flashed on his face and slowly crept out

of bed.He landed with a thud on the ground and said, "Well ummm.. I'll go to the bathroom and brush my teeth for school.hehe.."

Kagome shrugged and went back to bed.

"GAAAH!"

Kagome instantly got up from bed and panicked a bit, "huh? huh? wha? what? What happened?"

Inuyasha came out of the washroom door and slam the door behind him. He leaned onto the door and inhaled, exhaled. "hoy your brother was in the bathroom..."

"Eww guy, have you ever heard of knocking?" Kagome responded.

"Yea but he was sleeping...on the toilet seat...with his legs...open.." Inuyasha said as he breathed in deeply and red staining is cheeks.

Kagome grimaced. "Oh...ew..ok..? I'll help ya there a bit.."

She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom with Inuyasha. She crept to the door, and knocked the door. "Hey Souta! Wake up!"

But all the response she got was.. "ZzZzZz..."

"Oh..my..fricken..gosh.. why do you have to be a stupidbutt heavy sleeper!" Kagome yelled. She kicked the door open and found his brother still sleeping drool sliding down the side of his

mouth. Kagome covered her eyes, and pinched Souta's Cheek...real hard..

"Y-Owwwww!" Souta screamed. Kagome and Inuyasha covered their ears.

"huh?what?AHHHHH!" Souta screamed once again covering his lower region.

"Hey I noticed something... Where's mom?" Kagome asked.

Both boys shrugged. Kagome galloped downstairs and found a note on the fridge. It said:

* * *

**Dear Kagome/Inuyasha/Souta,**

**Inuyasha's and I were on a hurry to work so we left early ok? be good and go to school kk? oh yea, lunch money is on the kitchen counter ok?**

**ok, luv ya! **

**--Mom

* * *

**

"So where's mom?" Souta asked. Kagome showed him the note. Souta huffed. Then Inuyasha finally came down ruffling his short jet, black hair.(if you wanna see Inuyasha with short hair go to

my site theres a marquee of mah fave anime and there's a pic Inuyasha with short hair)

"Who wants to play hooky?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm out.." Souta said intsantly and ran upstairs. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "How bout you?"

"I dunno...then maybe hm...Yeah ok."Kagome said with a grin.

"Ok great! You call the School!" Inuyasha grinned.

"Me? what! Are you crazy!" Kagome retorted.

"Just do it you wench!"

"Who are you calling a wench you hoe!"

Souta from above watched the bickering elders and said to himself shaking his head,"Here we go again."

**Ring! Ring! Ring!...Ring! Ring! Ring! **

"Go get it Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered Inuyasha.

"Me? nooo! no you go!" Inuyasha answered back at her.

"No you go!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

**Ring! Ring! Ring!...Ring! Ring! Ring! **

"UGH! Fine! I'll get it!" Kagome huffed. Inuyasha smiled in victory.Kagome didn't move so Inuyasha gave a "little" push. She sent a glare before she picked up. She cleared up her throat.

"Hello? May I know who this is?" Kagome made her voice as formal like her mom as possible.

"_umm... Hello this is the School District, Vice principal's speaking, um... may I know why Kagome is absent today?"_

Kagome's eyes grew big. "Oh...ok please hold on."

Kagome removed the phone from her ear and covered it with her hand.

"It's the VP! What sickness should I say?" Kagome asked in a panicking manner.

"Hey Kagome calm down you worry wart! um... tell her you have a soar throat. Oh! Since they're going to call me next tell them that I have a... stomach flu!"

"mm...kay?" She stcuk the ohone back to her ear. "Oh I'm sorry, Kagome has a soar throat Oh! and Since I know you're going to call Mrs. Taisho, Mrs.Taisho called and said that Inuyasha had

the stomach flu... Well just to let you know so you wouldn't have to-"

"_My my, it's alright Mrs. Higurashi! I just hope they get well soon ok? that's all I have to know, well arigauto and have a great day."_

"You too! bye."

"_Bye."_

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded at eachother. Kagome went upstairs and Inuyasha went to go sneak into his house.

"Well i'm off to school guys! bye!" Souta said as he went out the door.

**Slam!**

**15 minutes later...

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha were all ready. Kagome was dressed into a baby blue hoody with some plain navy baggy jeans. (oh yeah, it's Fall there already) Inuyasha was dressed into ablack cotton jacket with a black vest over it and some black faded baggy jeans too. (haha lol all baggy heehee, I like baggy)

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"what does it look like?" Kagome answered bitterly.

"Tch whatever." And headed out the door.

* * *

ok I'm done waaah dat didn't feel like enough oh well review guyz kk? kk! bye!


	12. Hooky prt2Prank time

a/n: i've added a new chappie to "the One" go check it out, oh wanna see Inuyasha w/short hair? go to meh profile and click "homepage"**

* * *

**

**LAST TiiME...:**

**

* * *

**

"_mm...kay?" She stcuk the ohone back to her ear. "Oh I'm sorry, Kagome has a soar throat Oh! and Since I know you're going to call Mrs. Taisho, Mrs.Taisho called and said that Inuyasha_

_had the stomach flu... Well just to let you know so you wouldn't have to-"_

"_My my, it's alright Mrs. Higurashi! I just hope they get well soon ok? that's all I have to know, well arigauto and have a great day."_

"_You too! bye."_

"_Bye."_

_Inuyasha and Kagome nodded at eachother. Kagome went upstairs and Inuyasha went to go sneak into his house._

_"Well i'm off to school guys! bye!" Souta said as he went out the door._

_Slam!_

**_15 minutes later... _**

_Kagome and Inuyasha were all ready. Kagome was dressed into a baby blue hoody with some plain navy baggy jeans. (oh yeah, it's Fall there already) Inuyasha was dressed into a black __cotton jacket with a black vest over it and some black faded baggy jeans too. (haha lol all baggy heehee, I like baggy)_

_"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked._

_"what does it look like?" Kagome answered bitterly._

_"Tch whatever." And headed out the door._

**NOW...: **Chappie 12:hooky prt.2 Prank time

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking side by side with hands both in individual pockets.Kagome watched her breath in the cold crisp air while Inuyasha was well, just walking not paying to any attention to well,anything.(lol,dat wuz messed up) 

"Well," Kagome started, as she stopped wacthing her breath. "This sure is dull.."

Inuyasha didn't respond. "..."

"So," Inuyasha began to speak up. "Do ya wanna go back to your place?"

"Nah...Wanna go to yours?"Kagome paused. "Nevermind...let's just go to back to my place."

Inuyasha shrugged. Both youngsters turned around to Kagome's place.

"So Halloween's coming up.What you goin be?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno, maybe some cool demon like costume."

"Mmm..kay? I guess I'll be a neko."

"EWWW..why are you going to be in such a GAY costume?"

Kagome started to growl. She made a fist and punched Inuyasha hard on the shoulder. Inuyasha grimaced and rubbed his shoulder.

"Man! For a chick like you, you punch really hard! damn!" Inuyasha continued rubbing his shoulder.

"For a guy like you, you're pretty weak." Inuyasha just glared at her.

Kagome lifted her head,crossed her arms and went ahead of Inuyasha.Her eyebrows furrowed, but also had a smile.Inuyasha ran up to catch up with her, but Kagome moved up ahead again.

Inuyasha moved up again, and once again Kagome moved ahead. But this time, as Inuyasha ran up he said, "Stop moving ahead wench!"

"Only if you take back what you said.." Kagome mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome boiled up in anger.

"ONLY IF YOU EFFIN TAKE BACK WHAT YOU EFFIN SAID YOU JERK!" Kagome snapped and moved up ahead again.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha screamed back at her. Both had crossed arms.

"hmph!" Both said at the same time and whipped their heads to the side. Kagome turned to her left to go to her. followed by Inuyasha, but Kagome slammed/locked the door on him.

Inuyasha gave a turn on the door knob.Then he turned it again.Then again, and again. He started banging his fists on the door. Kagome was inside dusting her palms ignoring the banging fists on the door.

"KAGOME! let me in now! ugh!" Inuyasha yelled while banging his fists on the door.

"FCUK NO!not until you take back what you said!" Kagome reponded. Suddenly, Kagome heard no more banging fists and yelling. _'what happened to Inuyasha? wait a minute...oh shit! the__backdoor! gotta get there before he does!'_

Kagome zipped from the living room to her kitchen and quickly locked the door. _'haha, now that jerk won't get to come in..hehehehe...'_

_'hehehehe...Good thing Kagome didn't lock the backdoor..' _Inuyasha thought. As Inuyasha was sneaking in the backyard, Kagome was waiting in the kitchen leaning on the counter,looking at her nails.

"3...2...1."

"Hehehehe.." Inuyasha snickered.He turned the knob. "WHAT THE..?KAGOME! OPEN UP!"

"Nobody's home!mwuhahaha... " Kagome started walking away and ran up to her room.

"KAGome...ugh! I can't stand her!" Inuyasha said to himself. _'I'm such a baka!If I didn't say what I said earlier, I wouldn't be out here in the fcuking cold! gaah!'_

Inuyasha slammed his head onto the door and slid down.He started banging his head onto the door behind him. _'i'm so fcuking stupid! stupid,stupid stupid,STUPID!' _

Then all of a sudden,the door opened and Inuyasha fell back. Twitching on the ground,Inuyasha stared up at Kagome.She was dressed in a light blue wife beater, a black cotton sweater and her Pj pants.(her gray baggy pants)

"Holy shit guy," Kagome said. Then scolded, "Hurry up and get up! I feel a draft."

Instantly, Inuyasha "cat springed" on his feet. Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever," Kagome said and slammed the door. Inuyasha frowned and took a glance back at Kagome.

_'damn!.'_Inuyasha thought after he took a look at Kagome. A drip of saliva slid down the side of is mouth. _'eh?' _"gah!" Inuyasha hastily wiped it off.

"What the hell is going on now, Inu-trasha?" Kagome asked dully.

Inuyasha growled. "Grrr...My name is-"

"Yea yea, I know just Shut up." Kagome cut im off harshly. Inuyasha was taken back. "I'm going to take a nap...Don't wake me up."

"Keh..like I-"

"OR Imma beat you like shit." Kagome finished sternly.

Inuyasha fell back on his ass. _'Whoa...what's with her? She's real...grumpy.'_

With that, Kagome walked over slowly to the living room couch and jumped over the back of the couch and landed on her back.Hesitantly, she fell to sleep. Meanwhile,Inuyasha was still on the ground on his butt staring into space. _'hehehe...scary, must avoid scary part of Kagome...hehehe...scary.'_Filled his mind.

"Feh..." Inuyasha said as he got up. He decided to go to Souta's room to play video games. When he arrived he set up the system and put in a video disc.After like 30 minutes of playing Ps2,

Inuyasha got bored with the game but there wasn't anymore good games to play with. He went downstairs to get something to eat.He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, nothing was there to eat. Inuyasha's stomach growled.

"Ugh..So huuungrryyy...egh.." Inuyasha held onto his stomach and walked over to the leather seat next to the couch Kagome was sleeping on.Her hair went upside down as it slumped at the side of the couch and Kagome's hands were behind her head.Inuyasha sat on the leather seat improperly;he examined Kagome.

_'How come she's so peaceful when she's sleeping but not when she's not?' _Inuyasha thought. _'geeh...so boring witout her.'_

Inuyasha decided to go to sleep too.So he titled his head backward and hesitantly closed his eyes, but he couldn't cuz he didn't feel sleepy..

_'maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan this sucks so much! It's sooo boooring...' _Inuyasha complained mentally._'There's friggen nothing to do in this shitload...SOOO DAMN BORING WITHOUT HER!'_

**piing!**

_'Now, I got an idea...'_Inuyasha thought evilly._'she said not to wake her up...but she said nothing about pranking her...man, she's so gonna hate me for this!' _

Inuyasha dashed into the kitchen to get a bucket,some string and to Kagome's mom's room for some hair mousse.

"Hm...One more just ting." Inuyasha said to himself while thinking.

**Flashback...

* * *

**

"_Hey sis, you want some gum?" Souta offered Kagome nicely. **'hehehe...She doesn't even suspect a thing!' **Souta thought. _

_Seem as if time slowed when Kagome was recieving the gum from Souta. Inuyasha was just standing there dumfounded.**'hmm...I wonder what Souta is trying to pull off here..'** Inuyasha __thought._

_Just when Kagome pulled out the gum, there was a rubber bug. A rubber cockroach. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed a loud. _

_Both Souta and Inuyasha laughed their hardest, that they started crying. Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell onto the ground. _

"_Ugh...Good one Souta! Aww man I have a cramp in my stomach." Inuyasha said in between laughs. _

"_hehe...Salamat po..ano crap?"_

"_Grrr..." _

_Both boys turned around. Both backed away in fear. There was Kagome hovering them,with eyes flashing in anger. _

"_U GUYS ARE SOOO DEAD!"And There goes Kagome chasing them all over the park. _

**End of Flashback...

* * *

**

"Oh yea! gotta get that cockroach from the gum inside."

And with that Inuyasha did. After he got the cockroach from Souta's room, he placed it beside Kagome's head. He took the string and tied it on the hook that was already to the ceiling, a long with the bucket filled with mousse.

"Hehe, there." Inuyasha said after he installed the last part of the prank.

Just then Kagome's eyes started to flutter open. Inuyasha ran behind the couch.

"HUH?"

* * *

heehee cliffhanger, ok I tink i lost some readers v.v, such a shame. Well I'm sry for not updating as fast, I had a writers block! a Major one at dat! well ja ne! 

--x PiiNaygurl-19x aka LiL'Ally

hehe since it's after Labour day, I wanted to also change meh user


End file.
